Tecle Verde Para Vingança
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Traída e abandonada pela família e amigos, Usagi está cheia de tudo e chuta o pau da barraca em busca de sua própria vida. A descoberta de um novo poder poderá facilitar-lhe tudo e dar uma lição aos que a magoaram...ou expor o mundo a um grande perigo?
1. Traição

**Parte 1: Traição**

* * *

O Universo.

Nele se habita uma grande variedade de seres de diversas formas e tamanhos e com diversificação em tempo de vida.

Alguns com a vida ínfima como de um inseto, outros já eram antigos quando as estrelas ainda eram jovens.

Obviamente não me encaixo em nenhuma das duas variações de tempo, embora já tenha vivido incontáveis eras em séculos. Ou em milênios, já não lembro mais.

Nesse período pude observar e conhecer diversas formas de vidas, vários indignos de tal dádiva por a usarem pra propósitos errados; outros fizeram um uso sábio e prático dela; e alguns confesso terem me fascinado em particular.

Destes uma em especial, uma jovem do planeta Terra chamada Usagi Tsukino que conheci num momento que viveu a situação mais dolorosa e atormentante de sua frágil e doce vida.

Começou assim...

* * *

"Ah, que dia lindo. Estou indo encontrar meu doce Mamoru. Nada mesmo tem como causar algo de errado nesse..."

Porém, quando Usagi chegou ao local combinado, o que viu a atingiu como um raio: seu adorado Mamoru nos braços de outra mulher.

"Ah, meu bem. Como me sinto ótimo em seu braços. Eu te amo."

"Eu também, mas o que vai fazer com aquela garota?" "A Usagi? Ela não é nada pra mim. Só uma criança bobinha e submissa. Nem sei por que perdi tanto tempo com ela."

'Bobinha e submissa'? Era isso que ele achava dela esse tempo inteiro? Logo ela que se dispôs a amá-lo acima de tudo e com quem queria construir um futuro de felicidade e amor? Nunca ele a quis?

Usagi mal tinha forças pra se manter de pé de tamanha mágoa. Queria poder chorar tudo que tinha. Se pelo menos Rei, Michiru ou Haruka pudessem estar por lá, sendo as únicas que a aceitavam bem mais como ela é realmente do que como a futura princesa da lua.

Nessa hora recebeu uma chamada de Ami sobre o ataque de um youma. Ela nem queria ir, mas se tratava de uma situação de emergência e tinha que atender.

* * *

Usagi, agora como Sailor Moon, chegou ao local onde um youma com forma de um polvo roxo com um olho só tentava devorar tudo que via.

"MATHRA-GOSHU." Respondeu o monstro em fúria disparando um raio do olho, quase acertando Sailors Marcury e Vênus.

As demais e Tuxedo Mask mal faziam um arranhão na criatura. Chibi-USA, Luna e Artemis ficavam o mais longe da luta como em geral faziam. Até Plutão tinha dificuldade em combater o monstro, que ria animado.

"Ha, ha, ha. Protetoras do Reino da Lua e da Terra? Que piada. Sem sua Sailor Moon, nada pode me parar. MATHRA-GOSHU."

"Estou aqui, criatura, e vai ser punido em nome da Lua." Mathra-Goshu se virou e notou Sailor Moon em posição de combate.

"Oh, não. Sailor Moon. Meu fim está próximo." "Acertou na mosca, cabeça de cefalópode, e prepare-se pra ser eliminado." Sailor Moon sacou seu Báculo Lunar.

"Báculo Lunar, ataque." E um raio de energia luminosa foi disparado contra o monstro, gritando apavorado e procurando se proteger, mas tal ação foi em vão, pois foi atingido em cheio e antes de sua desintegração total, só falou: "Sailor Moon...foi uma honra...ser vencido pela mais forte...de todas." E depois, silêncio. Nada restara do vilão além de cinzas.

"Sailor Moon." Falou Plutão em tom de repreensão. "Por que demorou tanto?"

"Isso mesmo. Estamos lutando há um tempão e nada de você aparecer." Disse Luna.

"Foi porque..." Moon tentou falar, mas Mercury a interrompeu. "Estava estudando ou fazendo algo sério? Não vem com essa. As únicas coisas das quais se importa é em dormir, brincar ou comer."

"Não é verdade." "Não? Conta outra. Não tem nada mais que lhe seja importante." Vênus também reclamou.

"Com essa atitude, nunca que poderemos obter os meios pra termos a Tokyo de Cristal, se bem que com sua mentalidade infantil, isso provavelmente nunca se dará."

"Para com isso, Plutão. Você não me conhece nada. Além disso, quando cheguei, vi que tomavam uma surra daquele molusco besta e só comigo ele foi vencido."

"A questão não é essa." Retrucou Jupiter. "Você não leva nenhuma responsabilidade à sério. Como espera um dia ser a princesa de insiste em agir como uma idiota?"

"Uma idiota pela qual nem sei como pude me interessar. Você não passa de uma vergonha." Falou Tuxedo Mask. Tais palavras deixaram Sailor Moon muda por uns instantes e só não falou o que devia devido a interrupção de Chibi-USA.

"Papai está certo. Você é uma inútil, burra e fracassada. Eu não te mais vejo como mãe, sua estúpida."

Aquela foi pra Moon a gota d`água. Com o rosto vermelho de raiva, esbofeteou com força a menina, quase jogando-a no chão, pra em seguida pegá-la e com o traseiro pra cima, espancá-la violentamente com seu cetro ainda quente.

"E você não passa de uma ladrazinha egoísta e mimada. Não te vejo mais como filha. Toma. toma." PAM .PAM. PAM. "Ai. ai. Para. Tá doendo." "E vai doer bem mais." PAM. PAM. PAM.

Ninguém acreditava no que via ou como Sailor Moon parecia furiosa de verdade.

"Usagi. Pare com isso. Não é assim que a princesa deve agir." Luna tentou detê-la, mas Moon foi espancando Chibi e com mais violência. Luna teve que agir depressa e pulou sobre ela, arranhando-a de leve no rosto, mas foi o bastante pra Sailor Moon largar a menininha e pegar Luna pelo rabo, girando a gata e batendo sua cabeça num poste sem parar.

"Usagi, para. Vai matá-la." Gritou Mercury, e Usagi respondeu atirando Luna contra ela, derrubando-a.

"Usagi. Escute..." Pediu Plutão.

"CALABOCA. TODOS VOCÊS." Sailor Moon berrou com tudo, voltando a ser Usagi. "Eu já me enchi. Cansei de ouvir essa de princesa e Tokyo de Cristal. Tive o momento mais decepcionante e horrível da vida hoje e em vez de me ampararem como amigas, só sabem apontar o que faço de errado ou supostamente faço de errado. Nada parece satisfazer vocês. Ficam agindo como se eu tivesse que ser a princesa perfeita pra agora e corresponder suas expectativas egoístas. Nem podem vencer um youma fraquinho como esse sem mim. Sabem o que ele disse antes de morrer? Que eu era a mais forte de todas e que foi uma honra tê-lo destruído. Se são tão melhores do que eu, por que sempre precisam de mim pra dar o golpe final?"

Tal explosão deixou as Sailors sem expressão alguma. Chibi-USA massageava o traseiro olhando com raiva pra Usagi.

"Você, Ami. Não é mais esperta de todas? Por que não fica com o cargo de princesa? Ou então Makoto, a mais fisicamente forte e atlética? Ou até você. Setsuna, 'a guardiã do tempo que sabe de tudo'. Fiquem pra vocês essa posição."

"Usagi. Sabe que não é assim. Você tem um destino a cumprir." Falou Artemis, que tomou um chute de Usagi, caindo perto de Texudo Mask, de volta como Mamoru.

"Não quero esse destino que estão me obrigando a querer. Acabou tudo. Mamoru, quero dizer, Chiba." Usagi tirou seu anel de noivado e o pisou até entortá-lo. "Nunca mais me procure, especialmente depois do que fez lá no parque, seu cachorro sarnento. Não quero ver a cara de nenhuma de vocês tão cedo, e Luna..." Apontou pra gata com um sério ferimento na cabeça, amparada por Ami. "...foi por sua culpa que minha vida virou um inferno, ao me arrastar pra essa maldição de Sailor Moon. Nunca mais chegue perto da minha casa ou de mim, pois juro que vai amargar e muito isso." E com os olhos largando lágrimas mais de ódio do que de dor, Usagi saiu correndo.

"Usagi. Usagi. Volte." Implorou Vênus, de volta a Minako como as outras Sailors, ao ver a loira correndo sem olhar pra trás.

"Meu Deus. Será que exageramos na nossa reação?" Questionou Makoto com a voz trêmula.

"Acho que sim. Agimos como se ela precisasse ser de imediato o que queríamos que ela fosse, e nem lhe demos chance de ela mesma decidir." Setsuna quase caiu de joelhos, tomada pela culpa.

Nisso que todas se voltaram pra Mamoru, com Chibi ao seu lado.

"Que foi? Por que estão me olhando desconfiadas?" "O que fez com ela, Mamoru? Fala de uma vez." Makoto ergueu o punho fechado.

"N-nada. Não fiz nada. Deve ser delírio dela." "Ouçam o papai. Mamãe é uma tonta, mas ele nunca a machucaria." Chibi-USA o defendeu.

"Exato. De maneira alguma iria fazer algo que a magoasse."

"MENTIROSO DESGRAÇADO."

Com o grito vindo de trás de Mamoru, veio um punho que a toda força o acertou, por pouco não lhe quebrando o nariz. Mamoru caiu no chão todo esfolado pelas pedras onde despencou. Quando viram, o atacante era Yuuichirou e vendo pelo seu semblante semi-coberto, exaltava uma forte raiva do homem.

"Yuuichirou. O que está fazendo?" "O que estou fazendo, Minako? Dando uma lição nesse casanova de duas caras."

"Casanova? Do que está falando? Papai não é assim." Chibi protestou, sendo respondida pela face brava do homem. "Fica fora disso, pirralha ingrata, ou vai tomar o seu também, pois não hesito em dar uma bifas numa moleca malcriada." A menininha de cabelo rosa se afastou com medo.

"Agora, seu traste. Vai contar pra elas ou eu conto?" Yuuichirou agarrou Mamoru pela camisa de modo ameaçador, logo empurrando-o pra longe. Mamoru mal tinha como se defender.

"O que você sabe, Yuuichirou?" "O que eu sei, Ami? A mais inteligente da cidade não sabe o que ele fez? Que tapada." "Olha como fala com ela." Makoto se pôs ao lado de Ami.

"Afinal, a que se refere, garoto?" "A que me refiro, Setsuna? Outra idiota, e ainda se diz guardiã do tempo." Setsuna ficou com um calafrio por tal afirmação.

"Não tem que disfarçar. De burro só tenho a cara. Sei muito bem que são as Sailors e Usagi é a Sailor Moon, mas não tem que esquentar a cabeça, pois ninguém mais sabe disso. Porém me envergonha não terem descoberto algo tão sujo que pôde magoar o coração de alguém tão maravilhosa como Usagi."

"Mas afinal, do que se trata?" Questionou Luna, que não precisou disfarçar mais diante do jovem. "Se trata...DISSO." E erguendo um celular de tela grande, Yuuichirou exibiu um vídeo onde Mamoru beijava uma mulher no parque. "E isso foi há uma hora atrás." Ele concluiu.

"Não. Isso é invenção. Nunca que trairia a Usagi. Sempre fui fiel a ela. Você está inventando isso por ciúme."

"Não inventei nada. Meu melhor amigo, Tsurugi Ryusei, estava com a namorada Reiko, a sua colega de faculdade, Chiba, no parque quando se deu sua traição."

* * *

_Uma hora atrás._

_"Tsurugi. O parque é um lugar tão lindo, não acha?" "Maravilhoso, Reiko, ainda mais pra fazer um pedido muito especial." Reiko olhou pro namorado com um certo rubor no rosto. "Tsurugi. Está me pedindo pra...?" "Pode ser, querida. Você aceita...?"_

_Nisso que a atenção de Reiko se voltou pra um certo casal, a qual ela reconheceu o homem. "Ei. Aquele não é o Mamoru?" Tsurugi ficou meio chateado com a interrupção, mas viu que Reiko tinha razão._

_"Sim. É ele, mas aquela não é a namorada dele. Sei disso porque meu melhor amigo Yuuichirou me mostrou uma foto onde ele estava com outra garota, Usagi, uma das melhores amigas da colega dele do templo Hino, a Rei, e que conheço muito bem por ser uma menina doce e gentil. O canalha está traindo a Usagi?"_

_"Meu Deus. Como ele teve a caradura de fazer disso?" Reiko perguntou horrorizada. "E Veja lá, meu bem. Usagi está ali vendo tudo. E pela expressão mostrada, ele ficou magoada." Tsurugi apontou pra direção de Usagi, que se retirou na hora._

_"Mas isso não vai ficar assim." "Vai bater nele, amor?" "Pior. Vou gravar e mandar pro Yuuichirou. Ele vai saber o que fazer." Tsurugi sacou seu celular e gravou a cena toda, incluindo quando Mamoru disse não querer saber mais de Usagi._

* * *

_Agora._

E aí? Querem mais provas?" Perguntou Yuuichirou com tom bem severo na voz.

"Não, não. Foi um mal entendido. Eu amo Usagi e mais ninguém." Mamoru procurou se justificar.

"Pois pelo que vimos aqui, pra você ela é só uma, como disse...Ah, sim. UMA BOBINHA SUBMISSA." Falou Artemis bem zangado.

"E espera só quando Rei chegar aqui e..." Não, Yuuichirou. A Rei não deve saber. Não conte a ela, por favor." Mamoru se ajoelhou suplicando.

"Tarde demais. Já mandei o vídeo e ela vai voltar lá dos Estados Unidos junto com Haruka e Michiru ainda hoje. Até já mandou mensagem." E Yuuichirou exibiu a mensagem dizendo que Rei estava voltando pro Japão, com uma senhora ameaça pra Mamoru e exibindo diversos emojis de carinhas bravas e bolas de fogo.

"E se querem ser poupadas da fúria dela, tratem de se desculpar com a Usagi, pois não vou hesitar em dizer a verdade." Yuuichirou guardou o celular e foi embora.

"Mamoru. Agora está frito. Como pôde fazer algo tão sujo? Não entende que o futuro depende de você e Usagi?"

"Vai parando aí, Setsuna." Replicou Minako. "Se não fosse a pressão que colocamos sobre a coitada, isso não teria se dado. Usagi tem que ser mesmo a princesa? Será que ela quer isso mesmo? Não tem outro caminho?"

"Por que mudar? Mamãe será uma princesa depois de casar com o papai. Tudo será bom." Chibi-USA falou bem positiva.

"Agora ela é sua mãe, não? E o que houve com ela não ser e aqueles insultos todos?" Makoto ralhou com a menina, vendo que Usagi tinha certa razão sobre o comportamento dela. "Acho melhor falarmos com ela."

"Agora não, Makoto." Ami lhe segurou o braço. "Depois de tudo que fizemos, talvez devamos deixá-la esfriar a cabeça e nós mesmo deveríamos pensar como a tratamos."

"Está certo. Vamos dar-lhe um espaço e Mamoru..." Setsuna lhe olhou bem feio. "Trate de arrumar uma desculpa pra sua traição, se bem que não tem como se desculpar do que fez." E o grupo se separou, deixando Mamoru e Chibi sozinhos, que olharam pro que restou do anel esmagado por Usagi.

* * *

Usagi chegou em casa em completo desânimo. Tinha esperança de que seus pais não estivessem e daí poder ir pro seu quarto sem confusão. Uma esperança vã naquele minuto.

"Usagi? Por que demorou pra chegar?" Perguntou sua mãe, pra qual não disse nada.

"Bem, de todo modo hoje você teve uma prova. Está com o resultado?" Lhe indagou o pai. Mais silêncio.

"Usagi. Trate de responder. Seu pai te fez uma pergunta." A menina ainda ignorava e seguiu pro quarto. A sra. Tsukino a segurou.

"Vai parando. Te fizemos uma pergunta e será melhor que responda, pois senão..."

"69. EU TIREI 69 NA PROVA. TÃO SATISFEITOS?" Usagi se virou brava como um leão.

"Em primeiro, mocinha, não devia gritar com seus pais." Sr. Tsukino levantou a voz.

"69? Por que não conseguiu 100?" "E por que deveria, mãe? 69 está entre as melhores notas da minha turma e me esforcei muito. Por que nunca ficam satisfeitos?"

"Porque queremos que se esforce mais em ter notas tão boas quantos a do seu irmão." E falando do diabo, eis que Shingo surge exibindo uma prova com 100 marcado nela.

"Isso aí. Só dou notas altas. Não percam tempo com ela, papai e mamãe. Essa fracote cabeça de vento nunca fará nada da vida de tão burra que é."

Pela segunda vez, Usagi foi tomada por uma intensa raiva, que a levou a pegar um vaso na mesa e - CRASH - arrebentá-lo na cabeça do irmão, que caiu duro no chão. Os pais viram com horror o que ela fez.

"Usagi. Como teve coragem? Verdade que ele não devia ter dito aquelas coisas, mas isso..."

"Fiz isso, pai, pra castigar esse trapaceiro. Minhas notas não são altas, mas ao menos são honestas, diferente das dele, obtidas por cola."

"Cola? Como pode dizer isso, Usagi? Shingo tem boas notas por estudar muito." "Acredita nessa mentira dele, mãe? Você é uma esclerosada. Ele é um colador desde que nasceu, e posso provar." A loira pegou a mochila do irmão e jogou todo o conteúdo dela, pegando alguns papéis escondidos no estojo e outras partes. Deu tudo pros pais verem.

"Não posso crer. Tudo cola, até escondida nos lápis. Shingo. Você mentiu esse anos todos?"

"Foi ela que fez isso, mãe. Acredite. Nunca ia colar." "Vai parando de mentir, pirralho. Descobri seu segredinho sujo há tempos. O armário dele está cheio de compartimentos e esquemas pra colar. Tudo que achavam saber do seu 'brilhante menino' foi uma farsa que os deixou com caras de bobo na casca do ovo. Agora se dão licença, preciso ir pro meu quarto pra desabafar, pois descobri que o homem que eu amava...foi um mulherengo traidor todo esse tempo." Usagi correu quase chorando, batendo a porta com força.

"O que ela disse? Usagi, filha. Vamos conversar." "Querido. A ferida na cabeça de Shingo está muito feia. Temos que levá-lo pro hospital."

"Está certa, amor. Depois vamos conversar com ela...e com você também, garoto. Vai ter que explicar muita coisa." O sr. Tsukino dirigiu a voz pra Shingo bem severamente.

Depois que os pais saíram, Usagi se jogou na cama e chorou até se cansar. Quase meia hora se passou.

"Não há nada pra mim. Ninguém me ama, só querem que eu seja o que eles querem sem ligar pro que eu quero. Não tenho família, amigos, nem quem me ame como sou. Provavelmente Rei, Michiru e Haruka devem pensar igual. Já cansei disso tudo. Não vou fazer mais a vontade de ninguém. Dane-se o futuro, dane-se tudo."

Usagi arrumou todas as suas coisas, pegou todo o dinheiro que seus pais guardavam e saiu de casa no meio da noite, sem deixar bilhete ou qualquer identificação.

* * *

Andando a esmo sem destino, a jovem loira só se concentrava em ficar o mais longe que pudesse. Nisso que uma voz a chamou pelas costas.

"Usagi. Onde vai?" Ela reconheceu como sendo Luna e ali parou sem responder ou se virar.

"Usagi. Desculpe pro tudo que dissemos. Fomos totalmente injustas com você, te obrigando a assumir responsabilidades demais. Nos preocupamos tanto com o futuro que esquecemos de focar no presente e no que você queria." Usagi continuou em silêncio.

"Por favor. Entendo que esteja magoada, mas vamos tentar ajeitar isso. Fugir não vai adiantar nada. Volte pra casa e resolveremos tudo com calma, prometo."

"Luna..." Usagi disse calmamente. A gata negra veio pra perto dela. "Usagi, meu anjo. Sabia que seria..." Mas num instante, Luna foi pega pela cauda e encarou Usagi, com os olhos em chamas de raiva.

"Usagi. O que..." "Eu te avisei pra não chegar nunca mais perto de mim, gata desgraçada. Pois agora vai ter sua lição." Luna se debatia com toda força, mas era em vão. A moça furiosa viu um pedaço de vidro de garrafa perto do pé e o pegou, aproximando ele da gata que olhava apavorada.

* * *

A jovem loira seguia cambaleando pela calçada com uma mancha de sangue no moletom sem prestar atenção a nada, exceto uma enorme luz verde despencando do céu até um terreno baldio à frente. Sem aviso algum, decidiu ver o que tinha chegado à Terra, sendo que há alguns metros de onde passou, um barril em chamas queimava em sua borda um rabo de gato cortado...

Continua...

* * *

**Depois de umas histórias que vi, pensei que talvez um conto com esse gênero de drama pudesse me dar novas perspectivas.**

**O amigo de Yuuichirou, Tsurugi Ryusei, tem o nome original do personagem principal de Metalder, o Homem-Máquina, adaptado no Brasil como Hideki Kondo sabe-se lá por que. O outro nome que pensei usar seria o original de Black Kamen Rider, Minami Kotaro, mas pra amenizar, Reiko tem o mesmo nome da namorada de Black na fase RX.**

**O nome do youma Mathra-Goshu é uma mistura de sílabas do nome do vilão da Marvel Shuma-Gorath, conhecido mais atualmente pelos fãs do jogo de arcade Marvel Super Heroes.**

**Como Yuuichirou disse, de burro só a cara ele tem. Mesmo não sendo um dos meus favoritos, admiro bastante ele, mesmo que nunca pudesse ter o coração de Rei, pois todos sabemos a quem o coração dela pertence, certo? Portanto, pensei em dar-lhe um destaque especial na trama, protegendo Usagi de Mamoru(e se não disse isso, vou dizer: detesto Mamoru).**

**Um pouco forçado o castigo que Chibi-USA levou? Em geral não aprovo castigos tão severos para crianças, mas algumas merecem, tipo Chibi. Quantas vezes ela não tentou roubar o Cristal de Prata de Usagi? O que justifica ela ser uma 'ladrazinha'.**

**Não penso que a fúria sanguinária que Usagi mostrou seja exagerada. Todos pisando nela sem parar e ainda mais Luna, que nunca ajudou num combate sequer. Por outo lado, as Sailors nunca puderam vencer sozinhas um youma ou qualquer inimigo sem o auxílio de Sailor Moon. São como os Super Sentai que necessitam sempre de seu líder vermelho pra dar o golpe final. Resumindo, sem a Moon, as outras são os Sentai sem o vermelho.**

**Será que Usagi deu o fim que pensamos que deu na Luna? Vejam no capítulo 3, pois o seguinte será como Rei vai reagir ao vídeo da traição.**


	2. Resposta Ameaçadora

**Parte 2: Resposta Ameaçadora**

* * *

O Hollywood Bowl, um dos maiores anfiteatros dos Estados Unidos, já recebera diversos artistas, sinfonias e músicos em geral, mas poucos conseguiam se destacar quanto Michiru Kaioh, a renomada violinista japonesa. Cada nota que tirava de seu violino era como um conforto de anjo. Não teve um na platéia que não fosse tomado pela emoção da música tocada por ela. Por outro lado, Michiru sentia-se honrada pela chance de realizar uma tour pelo país, tocando de diversos pontos e locais importantes, incluindo na Broadway, onde se deu seu primeiro concerto.

Nos bastidores, Rei Hino e Haruka Tennoh assistiam emocionadas. Haruka sempre admirou a música de sua namorada como o som mais doce e suave que ouvira na vida. Quando se encontrava de mau humor, a linda melodia do violino de sua amada a tranquilizava e a reconfortava.

Rei também amava aquela música, que lembrava os bons momentos que vivera com sua linda coelhinha Usagi. Verdade que ela uma tanto estabanada e não-muito esforçada nos estudos, mas era um doce de menina e com um coração capaz de amenizar qualquer ferida do coração. Lamentava não poder ter trazido Usagi pra tour devido ao período de provas e a loira queria melhorar bastante suas notas.

Verdade que de início tinha o dever de protegê-la por ser a futura princesa da lua, contudo ela a via bem mais do que isso. Pra ela, Usagi era e é uma jovem adorável e amável que seguiria ainda que não fosse a princesa. Michiru e Haruka, que de começo não procuravam interferir devido a outras obrigações que tinham, também enxergavam Usagi não só como princesa, mas uma amiga preciosa como nenhuma outra.

O concerto terminou e Michiru, depois de receber os aplausos, seguiu correndo pra suas companheiras. Haruka a tomou nos braços e a beijou.

"Querida, você foi formidável. Como consegue tocar com tanta inspiração?" "Ora, porque você é minha inspiração, bobinha." A jovem loira ficou meio vermelha pelo elogio.

"Haruka é uma garota de muita sorte com você do lado dela. Se eu tivesse uma certa pessoa comigo que expressasse tanto amor..."

"Sabemos que tem sim, Rei. Devia se abrir com ela o quanto antes." "Sei disso, Michiru, mas o caso é que por mais que sinta algo por ela..." Nesse instante o toque de mensagem do celular de Rei disparou. A moça de cabelo preto atendeu e leu a mensagem. Era de Yuuichirou, dizendo pra ela visualizar o vídeo anexo.

Ao ver a gravação, Rei quase teve um ataque devido a cena que viu: Mamoru beijando na caradura outra mulher e Usagi, com face tomada pela decepção, via tudo.

"AAAAHHHH. MAMORU, VOCÊ VAI VIRAR PICADINHO QUANDO EU PUSER AS MÃOS EM VOCÊ." Rei na hora teclou uma mensagem ligeira de volta, apertando bastante a opção de emojis e por sua cara, era uma resposta das mais ameaçadoras. Haruka e Michiru ficaram assustadas com o grito que Rei havia dado.

"Rei. O que aconteceu? Por que desse grito?" "Veja por si mesma, Michiru." E Rei aproximou o celular pras duas verem. Ambas ficaram horrorizadas com tal cena.

"Não dá pra acreditar. Como ele foi capaz?" "Será que ele não está ciente da responsabilidade dele pra com ela?"

"É obvio que não, Michiru. Pra ele tanto faz se Usagi será a princesa ou não. E quer saber? Jamais que aceitei ele pra ser o companheiro de Usagi, seja ela a princesa ou não. Mas isso não vai ficar assim." Rei respondeu um pouco menos brava, mas ainda irada.

"E vai fazer o que, Rei?" Perguntou Haruka. "Lamento, garotas, mas terei que deixar vocês mais cedo. Usagi precisa de mim e vou até ela."

"Não sozinha. Vamos juntas." Disse Michiru com um punho cerrado. "Mas e sua tour?" "Pra começar, Rei, esta foi minha última apresentação e só ia ter que fazer umas entrevistas na TV, mas o bem estar de Usagi vai em primeiro lugar. Não posso ficar aqui sabendo que uma de minhas amigas mais queridas está magoada por causa de um canalha." "Está coberta de razão, querida. Usagi foi machucada e quero quebrar os dentes de quem o fez, pois ninguém brinca com os sentimentos dela." Haruka concluiu o discurso.

Vendo que elas de fato ligavam mais pra Usagi como ela em si no lugar de uma princesa, Rei sorriu em orgulho pra elas e foi com as duas pro táxi mais próximo.

* * *

Finalmente chegaram ao aeroporto, apesar de tanto trânsito e da montoeira de gente naquela hora.

"Por favor, Tokyo, no primeiro voo disponível." Rei veio quase implorando pra moça das passagens.

"Tokyo pra 3 pessoas? Aguarde um instante, por favor." A moça verificou o computador enquanto Rei, Michiru e Haruka, com um monte de malas à mão, esperavam. Rei mal continha seu nervosismo e ansiedade. Michiru lhe pôs a mão no ombro em amparo.

"Tenha calma, Rei. Iremos encontrá-la logo." A garota morena observou a jovem violinista lhe sorrir com simpatia. Via bem o por que de Haruka a amar tanto.

"Peço desculpas pela demora, senhoritas." A atendente lhes falou. "Temos um voo pra Tokyo agora mesmo com três lugares disponíveis, porém é na classe econômica. Pode ser?"

"Voo direto?" "Sim, senhorita. Direto e sem escalas." "Aceitamos." E a moça lhes passou as passagens depois de pagas e assim seguiram pro avião.

* * *

Durante o voo, Michiru e Haruka procuraram dormir um pouco, mas Rei estava apreensiva ao extremo. Seus nervos se encontravam à flor da pele. Não parava de pensar o quanto sua querida Usagi podia estar triste e angustiada pela dor que o homem que pensava amar lhe causou.

"Aguente, Usa-chan. Estarei aí em pouco tempo e lhe juro...Mamoru vai pagar por isso. Quanto a você, Chiba...melhor que tenha um bom plano funerário."

Continua...


	3. O Ser Que Veio De Longe

**Parte 3: O Ser que Veio De Longe**

* * *

Ami seguia pela rua um tanto abatida. Pelos seus olhos, mal tinha conseguido dormir aquela noite e mesmo não sendo dia de aula, tinha algo de suma importância pra fazer naquela manhã.

De tão distraída com seus pensamentos, acabou esbarrando em alguém e caindo. Ao ver, era Makoto que a ajudou a se erguer.

"Ah. Desculpe, Ami. Não te vi. Se machucou?"

"Errr, oi, Makoto. Não foi nada. Estou com a cabeça tão cheia que mal via pra onde andava. De todo modo, estava indo pra casa da Usagi."

"Sério? Eu também."

As duas foram andando pra direção da residência de Usagi, com um ar bem pensativo.

"Não é por dizer, Ami, mas teve problemas pra dormir?"

"Sinceramente, tive. Fiquei tão angustiada com minha atitude para com Usagi ontem que não preguei os olhos. Só de pensar como a tratei..." Ami procurou se segurar pra não chorar, porém não pôde deixar um pouco de lágrimas derramarem. Makoto a abraçou.

"Não é apenas você, querida. Me senti tão horrível que nem vontade de tomar café tive quando acordei. Sem pensar em mais nada, vim direto pra cá ajeitar tudo."

"Eu quero também consertar tudo. Usagi foi minha primeira amiga e pensar de como agi...Yuuichirou disse que eu era uma tapada por não perceber o acontecido, e vejo que tinha razão. De que serve ser inteligente e poder tirar boas notas se isso não ajuda em nada os amigos? Nem tenho coragem de me ver como amiga dela."

"Sei o que quer dizer. Comigo se deu igual quando todos fugiam por medo de mim, menos ela. E tudo por causa desse dever para com a princesa. Nem ligo mais, só quero a Usagi como ela é e nada mais."

Nisso que de repente, uma lata de lixo caiu perante as duas. Vendo que algo se movia por trás, viram se tratar de Luna bem debilitada.

"Nossa, Lua. Que te aconteceu?" Makoto chegou perto pra ver e ao ver a gata ferida, ficou apavorada com o que observou, quase a ponto de gritar.

"Makoto. Por que o espanto? Luna está tão machucada assim?" Ami foi pra junto e notou que a cauda de Luna foi cortada, restando apenas um toco.

"Meu Deus, Luna. Como aconteceu isso?"

"F-foi a Usagi, Ami. E-ela me pegou e com um vidro...cortou minha cauda." As duas não podiam crer no que tinham escutado. Usagi jamais que chegaria nesse ponto.

"Tem certeza, Luna? A Usagi que te fez essa barbaridade?" Ami estava com o rosto tomado por pavor. Ainda que Usagi pudesse se sentir traída com a atitude das outras, nunca que poderia fazer algo tão brutal, nem se Luna fosse um gato normal.

"Juro que nunca a vi tão furiosa. Me agarrou e disse que me daria uma lição por voltar a chegar perto dela. Agarrou um vidro, me prendeu e num golpe me cortou o rabo. Se eu não tivesse usado toda minha força pra escapar, ela ia me jogar no fogo como fez com meu rabo." Luna apontou pra um barril semi-apagado com um toco do que restou da cauda de Luna pendurada na borda.

Ami por sorte tinha um pouco de gaze na mochila e pegou um pouco pra enfaixar o toco da cauda e outras partes machucadas da gata.

As duas quiseram insistir pra levar a amiga pra uma clínica, mas por insistência dela continuaram o caminho pra casa de Usagi, esperando que ela estivesse mais tranquila.

Chegando lá, viram os pais dela em total desespero do lado de fora, como se uma tragédia os tivesse abatido.

"Senhor e senhora Tsukino. Algo errado?"

"Acertou em cheio, Ami. Usagi fugiu de casa." Sr. Tsukino falou em pânico.

"E-ela fugiu? Quando?" "Deve ter sido ontem à noite quando fomos levar Shingo ao hospital depois que Usagi arrebentou um vaso na cabeça dele."

"Usagi arrebentou um vaso no Shingo, sra. Tsukino?" "E com força, Makoto. Depois de Shingo ficar insultando ela por causa das notas, Usagi perdeu a cabeça e o agrediu pra em seguida, o acusar de estar colando...e ela disse a verdade. Shingo vem colando esses anos todos, fingindo ser um bom aluno."

"Usagi foi quem falou?" "Foi, Ami. Na verdade ela descobriu isso há tempos. Todo esse tempo cobrando dela boas notas pra ser igual ao irmão e...e...isso aconteceu. Não ligo mais se ela vai ser uma boa aluna ou não, só quero minha bebezinha de volta." Sra. Tsukino caiu num forte choro, sendo confortada pelo marido.

"Não se preocupe, sra. Tsukino. Vamos reunir as garotas e procurar por ela. Usagi não pode estar longe."

"Deus a abençoe, Makoto. Vamos procurar também. Qualquer coisa, nos avise, sim?" "Pode confiar, sr. Tsukino. Vamos, Ami." E as duas seguiram pro templo de Rei enquanto os pais de Usagi e Shingo iam pra direção oposta.

* * *

Em outra parte da cidade na mesma hora, um ônibus seguia pra cumprir seu horário e o motorista dirigia sem pressa alguma. Foi aí que sua atenção caiu pra alguém no meio da rua: uma figura sombria num manto negro e capuz abaixado que andava devagar no meio da rua. O motorista quis lhe chamar.

"Ei, você. Saia da rua. Vá pela calçada. Tenho um horário pra cumprir." Mas a figura caminhava devagar sem mudar o ritmo ou dar ouvidos ao homem.

"Já mandei sair. Ou prefere que te pise em cima?" Nisso que a figura parou e se voltou sem mostrar o rosto, mas parecia estar de olho no motorista, que sentiu um certo calafrio.

"E-ei. Não desejo encrenca. Apenas poderia ir pra calçada, por favor?" O único gesto que a figura fez foi erguer a mão e num instante, o ônibus foi sendo erguido. O motorista saltou quase que na hora. Num instante, o veículo foi jogado e erguido pro solo como uma bola até se quebrar todo, pra depois ser esmagado feito uma folha de papel. O motorista apavorado saiu correndo rua acima, mas a figura pegou o que sobrou do ônibus e o jogou na direção do homem, esmagando-o. Após isso, a figura retomou seu caminho.

* * *

"Não dá pra crer que tenha tido a cara-de-pau de aparecer aqui, Mamoru. Já não basta a dor que causou na Usagi? Quer mais o que?" Makoto perguntou indignada.

"Parem de tratar o papai assim. Ele veio de boa vontade pra consertar tudo." Chibi se colocou ao lado de seu futuro pai expressando um jeito duro.

"Olhe, eu sei que errei, e foi um erro dos mais estúpidos, mas quero ajeitar tudo com Usagi. Eu a amo." "NUNCA MAIS SE ATREVA A DIZER ISSO."

Tão rápido quanto a frase recém-dita, um chute bem dado acertou Mamoru bem no estômago, por pouco não derrubando ao chão.

"Como teve a sem-vergonhice de magoar a Usagi?" Gritou Rei massageando sua perna depois do golpe. As demais moças mal criam que ela tinha voltado tão depressa.

"R-Rei. Como que...?" Mas Mamoru nem teve como falar, pois foi agarrado pela camisa e atirado pra longe. Haruka é quem tinha feito isso, com Michiru bem ao lado.

"E isso foi quase nada em comparação a sua traição." Michiru chegou perto do homem e o pisoteou bem entre as pernas, fazendo-o soltar um grito de grande dor. Até Haruka se impressionou com a atitude de sua namorada.

"Caramba, Michiru. Me lembre de nunca te deixar brava." Haruka comentou surpresa pra namorada, que lhe beijou no rosto, mudando seu humor momentaneamente, pra depois exibir uma faceta mais séria.

"E agora? O que tem a dizer pra se defender da sua canalhice, Chiba? E pense depressa, pois só tem 10 segundos." Rei ameaçou bem furiosa. Chibi ficou na frente.

"Deixa ele, Rei. Papai não teve culpa de nada. Foi um acidente." "Acidente, você disse? Machucar o coração da sua mãe é acidente? Bem que Usagi me disse várias vezes como você é manipuladora, que apronta todas e quando ela diz ser sua culpa, consegue que todos acreditem em você. Ela é boa demais pra merecer uma pestinha dessas."

"Estou contigo e não abro, Rei." Minako veio em seu apoio. "Usagi nos contou as tentativas que fez de tomar-lhe o Cristal de Prata."

"Só queria que o cristal ficasse seguro, e comigo ficaria melhor do que com aquela cabeça de ameba."

Desta vez Rei ficou bem vermelha de raiva com a atitude da menina, definitivamente incapaz de mostrar verdadeiro carinho por sua futura mãe. A jovem morena apenas não a espancou pois um tremor tomou a área por poucos segundos.

"Caramba. Que diabo foi isso?" Perguntou Artemis. "Um terremoto?"

"Impossível. Sei que nesta parte da cidade não tem falha geológica." Comentou Ami ainda com Luna nos braços.

"Mas que será que foi isso então? Um ataque de um novo inimigo?" Questionou Setsuna.

"Talvez eu possa explicar." Soou uma voz na mente da mulher de cabelo verde escuro, a qual foi escutada por todos ao redor.

Uma luz se manifestou e dela, um imenso ser se materializou. Tinha cerca de 2 metros e meio de altura, com pele verde-limo, o corpo um tanto parrudo mas com os braços e pernas bem desenvolvidos. Vestia um traje prateado e vermelho como uma armadura com 3 pares de tentáculos sibilando nas costas. A cabeça, coberta por um capacete transparente, tinha uma boca sem lábios e aparentemente um único olho na testa, porém vendo com mais atenção, ostentava um olho pra cada lado da cabeça, somando 4 olhos negros com pupilas verdes.

"Só o que os faltava. Outro youma e sem a Usagi, não sei como faremos." Falou Haruka já em posição de se transformar. O gigante fez um gesto de espera com um dos tentáculos.

"Por favor, parem. Não desejo violência contra vocês."

"Ah, não? Então como explica o tremor que sentimos?" Makoto agarrou um banco próximo e o tacou contra o ser, que o parou o ar e num gesto, o teleportou pra suas costas, seguindo seu rumo como que não tivesse sido tocado.

"Existe um explicação pra aquilo, mas apenas se me permitirem falar. Por favor, não quero lutar." Michiru pensou um instante.

"O que acha, Luna? O que Usagi diria se estivesse aqui?" Pra Luna, ainda era doloroso pensar na menina loira depois do que ela tinha lhe feito, mas consciente que no fundo ela era uma jovem meiga e de bom coração, decidiu o que fazer.

"Com certeza ela deixaria ele falar. Por favor, desculpe por nossa hostilidade."

"Eu dou a outra face. Vou me apresentar. Sou Gnarok, um feiticeiro intergaláctico do planeta Ra, setor 60 do espaço, que aqui mais conhecem como constelação de Mesa." O recém-chegado respondeu se sentando em posição de lótus.

"E o que traz ao nosso planeta, senhor Gnarok?"

"Apenas Gnarok, Ami. Não estranhem eu saber seus nomes, pois estou projetando minha consciência em suas mentes pra que entendam o que falo e assim instintivamente saber quem são, já que minha língua nativa é incompreensível para sua espécie."

"Agora vejo como fala sem mexer a boca, mas por que veio pra cá, Gnarok?" Quis saber Haruka.

"Observem esta imagem." Um dos tentáculos brilhou e fez surgir a ilusão de uma joia redonda de cor verde. "Essa é a Pérola-Esmeralda. Muito rara e apenas uma existe no universo. Se trata de uma fonte de energia imensurável e altamente perigosa cuja simples presença é o bastante pra causar desastres."

"Tipo o tremor que sentimos?" "Exato, Minako. De início os efeitos são sutis como pequenos abalos e mudanças temporárias do clima, mas conforme vai liberando sua energia, começa a criar hecatombes como terremotos, inundações, furacões e erupções vulcânicas, entre outros. Todos os planetas onde a Pérola caiu já estiveram a um fio de serem destruídos e se caída nas mãos erradas, será pior ainda."

"Pior como, temo perguntar." Falou Rei meio preocupada.

"Seus poderes são quase infinitos, capazes de realizar quase tudo que o possuidor desejar. Infelizmente todos que a tiveram se deixaram levar por seus desejos de cobiça, ódio e vingança. O Grande Conselho dos Anciões do Cosmos definiu que a joia era terrível demais pra sequer continuar existindo e decidiram que devia ser aniquilada. Sabendo disso, vim à procura da Pérola por várias galáxias e minha busca me trouxe até aqui."

"Mas sendo que tem esse poder de materializar as coisas, por que não trouxe a Pérola-Esmeralda pra você quando chegou?" Questionou Michiru.

"O poder da gema tem uma proteção que me impede de trazê-la desse modo, mas se vocês, Sailors, me ajudarem a achá-la, tem minha promessa de tirá-la deste planeta e da sua galáxia, deixando ambos em segurança."

As Sailors ponderaram um pouco sobre as palavras do alienígena. Considerado que poderia ser tudo verdade e que a Terra corria grande perigo, decidiram aceitar.

"Está bem, Gnarok. O auxiliaremos na busca da Pérola-Esmeralda, se isso ajudar na segurança do mundo."

"Espere um minuto, Setsuna. Entendo como isso é importante, mas temos que encontrar Usagi. Com tudo que ela passou e deve estar passando..."

"Compreendo seu ponto de vista, Rei, mas a Terra se encontra em situação alarmante e se não agirmos rapidamente..."

"Talvez possamos achar Usagi enquanto buscamos a joia." "Quem disse que vai com a gente, Chiba?" Haruka disse de forma ameaçadora.

"Escutem. Sei que não confiam mais em mim, mas por outro lado necessitam de ajuda pra encontrar essa joia pelo bem do mundo. Eu juro que se encontrar Usagi, não vou fazer nenhum mal a ela e desta vez, falo sério."

"Está bem, Chiba. Pode vir, mas se quebrar a promessa, quebro seu pescoço, e leve essa pivete com você pois não quero ela perto de mim." Ralhou Rei e a reação das outras foi igual.

"Mas temos um problema: como vamos fazer com um alien de mais de 2 metros à vista de todos?" "Não tema, Minako. Só preciso de um momento." E dois tentáculos gesticularam sobre Gnarok, liberando uma luz bem ofuscante por poucos segundos, permitindo Mamoru e as garotas verem de novo.

"O que foi aquilo?" Indagou Makoto. "Lancei um feitiço que me deixou invisível, inaudível e intangível a todos exceto vocês. Meu corpo ficará a salvo ao passo que minha consciência os seguirá pra onde forem."

"Sendo assim, avante, garotas...e Gnarok. Temos uma amiga pra achar e uma joia mágica pra recuperar." Ordenou Rei, tomando a liderança com um pensamento firme em mente. _"Usagi, coelhinha. Prometo que vou te achar e nunca mais deixarei te ferirem."_

* * *

Nessa hora, os pais de Usagi e Shingo se encontravam no centro da cidade, buscando por qualquer pista que levasse ao paradeiro da filha. A sra. Tsukino não escondia sua aflição.

"Usagi, minha florzinha. Cadê você? Snif, snif." "Relaxe, querida. Nós vamos achá-la e corrigir tudo que se deu. Te prometo."

"Querem a verdade? Tudo fui minha culpa. Só pensava em querer toda a atenção pra mim e pra tanto, nem me importei de trapacear pra isso. Querendo ser o centro de tudo nem que pra tal precisasse fazer minha irmã parecer uma idiota. Mereço qualquer punição que queiram me dar pelas mentiras e abusos contra ela."

"Realmente você vai ser castigado, Shingo, mas admiro que tenha aberto o coração pra nos ajudar a achar sua irmã. Por outro lado, também não fizemos grande esforço em auxiliá-la quando necessitava, tipo uma força nos estudos ou algo assim."

"Bem lembrado, querido. Toda hora exigindo dela que fosse estudiosa e em ter notas altas, mas nunca a encorajamos nesse aspecto. Só cobrávamos e a pressionávamos pra ser igual a Ami e as outras garotas. Se a acharmos, além de nunca mais a cobrar pra ser perfeita, vou ajudá-la em tudo que pedir-me e sem exceção."

"Farei igual. Quando ela precisar de ajuda pra estudar ou outra coisa, serei o primeiro a atender." Respondeu com valentia o sr. Tsukino.

"E nem eu vou mais ofendê-la. E se alguém tentar fazer isso com ela, vai se ver comigo." Disse determinadamente Shingo.

De repente, a sra. Tsukino sentiu algo estranho em suas costas e ao se virar, deparou-se com a mesma figura negra que destruiu o ônibus horas atrás. Seu marido e filho viram também e procuraram ficar calmos.

"Q-q-quem é você? O quer de nós?"

"Diz logo. O que deseja?"

"Por acaso sabe de alguma coisa da minha filha?"

Sem aviso aparente após a pergunta da sra. Tsukino, a entidade gesticulou e soltou uma força sobre a família, sumindo com eles pra em seguida, desaparecer junto como se tivesse obtido êxito em seu dever.

Continua...

* * *

**Os mais atenciosos verão que existe um trocadilho com o nome do setor espacial da onde veio Gnarok com a constelação citada. Dica: parece ser uma ordem pra outra pessoa.**

**E falando no visitante, vejam o que dá a junção do nome de seu planeta com seu próprio nome nesta ordem.**

**Será que ele esconde algo? Quem será a figura que aterroriza Tokyo? O que fará com a família de Usagi e o mais importante: onde se encontra Usagi?**


	4. O Mestre Da Morte

**Parte 4: O Mestre Da** **Morte**

* * *

A busca por Usagi e pela Pérola-Esmeralda não estava nada fácil, mesmo separadas em grupos pra facilitar a busca, mas as garotas não iam desistir de modo algum, especialmente de sua amiga tão maravilhosa. Era o pensamento que seguia sem parar na mente de Ami.

"Aguente, Usagi. Vamos te achar e reparar tudo, eu te prometo."

"Vejo que estima muito essa sua amiga, não?" Era o pensamento da consciência de Gnarok projetando-se na mente de Ami, a qual foi ouvida pelas outras.

"Ah. É você, Gnarok. Claro que a estimo. Ela é uma amiga sem igual. Não consigo imaginar como nossas vidas teriam seguido sem ela."

"Mas se a amam tanto, por que fizeram o que fizeram com ela?" A questão duvidosa do alienígena pegou o grupo inteiro.

"Mas como que você...?" "Ah, sim. Me perdoe, Setsuna, pois esqueci de mencionar que quando estabeleço um elo mental, por efeito colateral descubro o que a pessoa testemunhou nos últimos 3 dias, e preciso dizer como estou chocado pelo modo como a trataram."

"Não queríamos que isso tivesse se dado, mas apenas..." "Que ela se tornasse a princesa da lua e regesse Tokyo de Cristal em prol de todo o sistema solar, mesmo que não fosse escolha dela. Certo, Makoto?"

"Mas a mamãe já estava destinada a isso. Bastasse ela se casar com o papai que tudo ficaria bem." Justificou Chibi-USA.

"Bem pra quem diz, mas já pensaram que ela não queria isso? Por que forçá-la a trilhar um caminho que ela não desejava? Principalmente quanto a obrigá-la a ficar com um homem que nunca a amou." Mamoru escutou indignado.

"Como nunca a amei? Eu a amo de verdade, sim, e quero me casar com ela por amor." "Amor de verdade não quer dizer traí-la quando achar que lhe convêm. Em meu mundo isso lhe custaria a vida, literalmente."

Mamoru ficou mudo com que ouvira. As outras ficaram curiosas. "Mas...como se dá um relacionamento em seu mundo, Gnarok?" Perguntou Minako.

"Em Ra, cada ser só tem um parceiro no amor a vida toda. Basta que encontre por acaso alguém que, de alguma maneira pareça diferente dos demais e acontece uma ligação especial, parecida com o que vocês conhecem como 'amor à primeira vista', e é a união mais sagrada que existe, pois é um amor eterno pra ambos. Uma vez feita, é pra sempre até que um dos dois venha a falecer. Só assim podem escolher outro parceiro, mas se um tentar trair o outro, é um crime pior que assassinato e o castigo pra isso...É A MORTE."

"Nossa. Que bom que não nasci lá. Não que eu não seja fiel a minha Michiru, mas..." Haruka comentou bem curiosa de como as coisas são no mundo de Gnarok. Claro que ela era fiel à Michiru na medida do possível e desejava se manter assim, mas não era fácil evitar olhar pra outras garotas.

"Com certeza matar Mamoru seria pouco pra fazê-lo pagar pelo sofrimento que submeteu Usagi. Aliás, estou indignada pelo maneira que vocês agiram com ela, botando tanta pressão sobre os ombros dela. Ninguém pode dizer a ninguém como deve ser sua vida."

"Muito bem dito, Rei. Concordo plenamente. Sei porque decidi há muito seguir minha própria trilha em vez de ser fantoche dos outros e nunca me arrependi." Comentou Gnarok com orgulho.

"E tem boas razões pra sentir-se assim, Rei. Tão logo a encontremos, não vamos mais fazê-la ser o que ela não quer ser, apesar de que provavelmente ela não vai nos dar ouvidos." Citou Artemis.

"Caso a achemos antes da Pérola, eu posso tentar falar com ela. Sempre fui muito persuasivo e bom de conversa. Sei que consigo." Respondeu Ganrok em tom educado.

"Peço desculpas pela interrupção," Disse Luna. "mas temos uma emergência da mais importantes aqui no centro da cidade."

"Será que estará ligado a Usagi ou a Pérola-Esmeralda?"

"Vamos descobrir quando nos reunirmos, Ami."

* * *

A visão que se tinha do centro de Tokyo se descrevia numa palavra: CAOS.

Prédios devastados, ruas com grandes crateras, carros esmagados e as pessoas que tentavam fugir em pânico, sem contar os inúmeros feridos e mortos e à frente disso tudo, a figura de manto preto disparando raios das mãos ou gesticulando-as pra causar mais destruição e mortes sem nenhuma exceção ou parecem demonstrar compaixão.

Finalmente as Sailors e Tuxedo Mask chegaram ao local. A figura as encarou sem medo ou receio.

"Ora. Até que enfim chegaram. E ainda acusam outros de se atrasarem."

"Mas quem é você e por que isso tudo?" Perguntou Sailor Netune.

"Sou Mestre da Morte e por que, você me pergunta? Os humanos são uma praga sobre a Terra e não merecem nenhuma piedade, já que não conhecem seu significado."

"Não é verdade. Os humanos são capazes de mostrar piedade, assim como amizade e amor." Explicou Jupíter.

"Conversa. Usam tais palavras pra conseguir o que querem e depois descartam uns aos outros, especialmente se em quem confiam pra tal não puder lhes dar o que desejam, o colocam de lado como lixo. Tudo que fazem é pisar e humilhar, apontando seus defeitos sem nunca reconhecer o que fazem de bom. Só dos erros que lembram."

"Está enganado. As verdadeiras amizades superam qualquer defeitos e enxergam o que há de melhor. Um verdadeiro amigo aceita o outro como é."

"Acha que acredita nisso? Depois do que fez com uma de suas melhores amigas, Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury não acreditava no que escutara. "M-mas como você pode saber..." "Então ainda não percebeu quem sou? Como falou Yuuichirou, apesar de tanta inteligência, você é uma tapada." E o Mestre da Morte removeu o capuz, revelando aquelas inconfundíveis mechas de cabelo loiro. Foi um espanto geral.

"USAGI? É VOCÊ?" "Sim, sou eu, ou devo dizer, era. Aquela garotinha boba da qual todos adoravam abusar não existe mais. Esta é a nova eu que segue o que quer fazer sem nenhum receio." E apontando um dedo na direção do grupo, lançou um raio de forte intensidade no grupo, abrindo um buraco gigantesco.

"Sabem o que acho? Que Usagi deve ter encontrado a Pérola-Esmeralda." "Pois deduziu certo, Urano. Olhem bem aqui." E puxando um cordão de dentro do manto, Usagi exibiu uma cintilante joia esverdeada com um brilho intenso como de um sol. "Agora sou mais que capaz de realizar tudo sozinha. Nada mais de ser forçada a ser uma princesa, nada de Tokyo de Cristal e nem de ficar com um marido casanova. Ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Por favor, Usagi. Não vê que a joia está te controlando e te fazendo realizar essas coisas horríveis?"

"Pelo contrário, Rei. Eu comando a joia. Assim ele me prometeu."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Depois de ter dado o devido castigo pra Luna, notei algo como uma estrela descendo num terreno e quando vi, era uma esfera onde a Pérola estava guardada. Quando a peguei, uma estranha entidade similar a um felino humanoide de pelugem cinza transparente se materializou perante mim. _

_"Mas quem é você?"_

_"Sou o ser que habita o interior da Pérola-Esmeralda e me chamo Unknown. Existo pra satisfazer os desejos de quem a tiver em mãos."_

_"Qualquer coisa? Mas até o que eu não quero?"_

_"Não há como eu realizar um desejo que não queira. Só posso usar meu poder pra servi-la e apenas pra isso. De maneira alguma tenho como controlá-la ou influência-la."_

_"Então fará tudo que eu quiser, sem mais nem menos? Ir contra minhas ordens ou distorcê-las?" _

_"Apenas para servi-la e só. Não me é permitido nada que acabou de dizer. Sua imaginação é o meu limite."_

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"Compreendem agora? Unknown só vive pra realizar minhas vontades, sem qualquer influência sobre mim."

"Mas veja toda a destruição que está espalhando. As pessoas que está ferindo." Sailor Mars falou em súplica.

"Não ligo pras pessoas, principalmente as que irão magoar ou machucar sem pensar, como vocês fizeram comigo." Outro ataque ainda mais forte que o anterior, acertando um carro e destroçando-o.

"Não tem que ser assim, Usagi. Pode ser que te magoamos, mas ainda te amamos. Nós e sua família."

"Família, Michiru? Fala deles?" E o casal Tsukino e Shingo foram trazidos amarrados em correntes presas aos pulsos perante os presentes. A senhora Tsukino foi a primeira a notar a pessoa ao seu lado. "U-Usagi? É você, filhinha?"

"Nunca mais me chame assim. Não sou sua filha e nem vocês meus pais ou irmão." As costas dos três foram expostas e fios de cobre caídos levitaram por trás deles, chicoteando-os com força. Cada grito trazia um tom de alegria pra Usagi.

"Oh, que doce som. Os gritos daqueles que me renegaram por não ser a filha perfeita que queriam. Talvez batendo mais depressa as dores piorem e me deixem mais humorada." E as chicotadas foram mais rápidas e mais intensas, deixando marcas de sangue nas peles.

"Usagi. Pare com isso." "Entenda, Setsuna. Meu nome é Mestre da Morte e as pessoas pagarão por tudo que me fizeram de ruim. Nenhuma será poupada."

Nesse instante, sem que ninguém visse, um bloco de cimento foi arremessado na nuca de Usagi, derrubando-a no chão e fazendo o pingente cair pra longe dela, derrubando a família Tsukino, que foram resgatados por Plutão, Netune e Urano. Nisso que notaram a figura imensa por trás de Usagi: era Gnarok.

"Gnarok. Você veio." Exclamou Chibi-USA.

"Sim, vim. Peço desculpas pela demora, mas conjurar um feitiço de ocultamento total requer muita concentração. Precisava que me ganhassem tempo pra poder agir." E com um dos tentáculos, Gnarok recuperou a gema.

"Sou agradecido pela ajuda e como forma de gratidão...VOU MATAR VOCÊS SEM DOR." Num gesto agora feito pelas mãos, diversas correntes mágicas aprisionaram cada uma das Sailors e Tuxedo Mask, exceto Usagi ainda desmaiada.

"O que acha que está pretendendo?" Disse Sailor Vênus com uma expressão raivosa no rosto.

"O que disse: vou matar vocês bem depressa como agradecimento pela Pérola. Tenho seguido a trilha dela de mundo em mundo."

"Está dizendo que nos enganou e mentiu sobre tudo?"

"Minha querida Ami. Enganar, sim; mas mentir; não. Não minto sobre nada."

"Mas nos falou sobre os perigos da joia e dos tremores que ela causou."

"Na verdade eu causei o tremor, mas o que falei da gema provocá-los era fato. Também falei que tinha uma explicação para aquilo e vocês aceitaram o que falei sem questionar."

"M-mas também citou sobre ter sido enviado pelo tal Conselho dos Anciões."

"Outra interpretação errada, Rei. Os Anciões tinham decidido mesmo que a Pérola deveria ser aniquilada, mas jamais falei ter sido mandado por eles. Apenas citei que vim atrás dela. Descobri o fato por um de meus asseclas disfarçados no Conselho, o qual já tiveram o prazer de conhecer antes de sua trágica morte pelas mãos de Sailor Moon."

"Fala de Mathra-Goshu?" "Ele mesmo, Setsuna. O enviei pra cá para testar a força de vocês e ver se seriam um obstáculo pra mim, pois as expectativas eram da chegada da gema aqui em menos de um dia. Achei que não seriam problema até Sailor Moon aparecer e o matar. Se não fosse ela, teriam morrido naquela hora, e tiveram a coragem de fazer o que fizeram? Consideraram-na uma fraca e inepta e lhe deram as costas. Eu vomitaria se pudesse ter essa reação."

"E vai fazer o que? Dominar nosso mundo e o sistema solar?" Questionou Urano se debatendo pra poder quebrar a corrente.

"Claro que não. Prometi que tiraria a joia daqui e da galáxia, garantindo sua segurança. Mesmo porque seu sistema solar é tão insignificante que nem vale a energia da Pérola pra eliminá-lo. Tenho galáxias melhores pra conquistar após matar quase todos vocês."

"Como assim 'quase todos'?" "Pelo sofrimento passado pra Usagi por suas mãos, Mamoru, nenhum de vocês merece mais viver, exceto Rei, Michiru e Haruka, pois elas jamais ligaram da amiga ser a princesa ou não. Gostam dela por ela mesma e por tal merecem viver...pra serem minhas criadas junto à ela."

"CRIADAS?" Disseram as três mutuamente. "Lógico. Quero levar uma lembrança deste planeta e o que é melhor do que..." Mas Gnarok não teve como terminar, pois sem aviso um disco de luz pairou no ar, decepando o tentáculo onde segurava a Pérola-Esmeralda, derrubando a poderosa joia e quebrando as correntes dos aprisionados.

Gnarok caiu de dor, segurando o tentáculo ferido pra estocar o sangue jorrando. Tão focado pelo machucado, nem seu olho das costas percebeu o mesmo disco retornando e quebrando seu capacete, vazando seu olho de trás e passando pela cabeça, saindo pelo olho frontal. Seu imenso corpo tombou como uma árvore cortada.

"Meu Deus. O que aconteceu? Quem acertou ele?" Mas a dúvida se esclareceu visando o disco que retornara as mãos de quem o jogou: Usagi, agora como Sailor Moon. Seus pais e Shingo, ainda que estivessem bem machucados, viram o ocorrido e se ergueram com o auxílio de Mars e Vênus.

Sailor Moon permaneceu parada apenas observando o grupo se recompor.

"Usagi. Filhinha." "Querida Usagi." "Mamãe? Você está..." Mas Moon ergueu seu braço com a Pérola-Esmeralda em punho, cujo brilho se intensificou e deixou os olhos da Sailor com chamas verdes de puro ódio.

"AGORA VOCÊS TODOS VÃO MORRER."

Continua...

* * *

**Sutilmente fiz uso do chefe final de Tekken 4 pra criação da entidade da joia, já deixando claro não ser uma cópia por ter usado um felino em vez de um lobo.**

**Como nossas heroínas irão se virar contra sua ex-líder enlouquecida? **


	5. Volte Pra Mim

**Parte 5: Volte Pra Mim**

* * *

As catástrofes vieram com força total, de terremotos até aberturas vulcânicas. Os fluxos de lava se mostravam intensos.

Nenhuma das Sailors conseguia dar um passo na direção de sua ex-líder e quando pareceram estar próximas disso, Usagi ergueu debaixo de si uma grande rocha pra se elevar até uma posição segura.

Escapar de tais desastres parecia impossível até pras Sailors. Uma das explosões do solo por pouco não as pegou, porém o corpo sem vida de Gnarok não teve a mesma sorte, sendo tragado pra dentro do poço de chamas e queimado em poucos segundos, exaurindo um cheiro insuportável.

"Arghhh. Que cheiro de borracha queimada." Respondeu Sailor Urano segurando o nariz.

Sailor Moon/Mestre da Morte não desejava parar com a destruição e a cada instante, mais da sua sanidade era consumida, dando lugar ao desejo de vingança e ódio. Nem quando quase soterrou uma mulher grávida com a filha, resgatadas por Urano e Plutão, ela mostrou um pingo de remorso.

"Usagi. Você tem que parar. Essa loucura já passou dos limites. A joia é que está te manipulando."

"Ainda não entendeu, Mercury? Nunca vai compreender? Unknown é que é meu fantoche. Ele faz tudo que quero sem me pedir nada." E nisso que a imagem da entidade felina que representa Unknown surgiu pelas costas de Usagi, imitando cada movimento dela. "Como vê, sou eu que o governa e na prática, é meu único amigo, o único que nunca poderá me trair como vocês fizeram."

"Usagi, lhe imploro. Já nos fez ver o erro que cometemos. Pare com essa loucura. Podemos começar tudo e fazer um futuro feliz."

"Qual futuro? Aquele em que preciso me casar com um desgraçado que me partiu o coração, gerar uma filha ingrata e interesseira e criar sua preciosa 'Tokyo de Cristal' pra viver como sua princesa marionete? Dispenso."

"Não, não. Usagi. Você não entendeu." "Eu não entendi? Natural dizer tal coisa. Afinal, estou falando com a menina mais inteligente de todas e que adora se gabar de seu conhecimento e que ama apontar os erros e defeitos das amigas sem se preocupar com as explicações que devia ouvir. Mas se pode dar um jeito." Num gesto, Mercury foi envolvida num campo de energia verde que lhe passou uma grande dor e poucos instantes depois, foi solta em seu estado normal de Ami. Júpiter foi socorrê-la.

"Ami. Ami, minha querida. Fala comigo." Mas Ami se mostrava bem, ainda que sofresse com uma dor de cabeça. "Usagi. O que fez com ela?"

"Vai saber. Ami, pode me dar o resultado de 2 vezes 8 menos 3 vezes 2 elevado a terceira?" Ami pôs a cabeça pra funcionar, mas por mais que se esforçasse, nada lhe vinha a mente.

"Eu...eu...eu não sei. O que você me fez?" Usagi fez uma cara de ironia. "Oh, nada de mais. Apenas reduzi sua mentalidade da qual tanto se orgulha pra bem abaixo da minha. O melhor desafio que poderá ter será um livro de colorir, isso se souber diferenciar vermelho de laranja. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Usagi. Isso não se faz. TROVÃO DE JÚPITER, RESSOE." E o poderoso ataque de raios da Sailor mais fisicamente forte veio pra cima de Sailor Moon/Mestre da Morte, que o desviou pro alto, acertando um telhado e despencando tudo na direção da Sailor e sua companheira. Júpiter agarrou parte do escombro no último instante, porém Usagi gesticulou de novo e na hora, Júpiter voltou a ser Makoto, precisando se livrar depressa do escombro pra não ser esmagada. Tentou erguer Ami, mas mal tinha força pra ficar de pé por si só.

"Fique feliz de eu empatar as coisas, Makoto. Uma descerebrada e uma fracotinha e sejam um casal feliz. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Usagi ria maldosamente. Sailor Vênus se juntou as suas companheiras.

"Por favor, Usagi. Não tem necessidade de seguir com isso."

"Outra ignorante. Pensa que sua beleza ofuscante a torna o centro de tudo?" Mestre da Morte disparou contra Vênus sua aura verde e aos poucos, sua aparência foi se deformando indo de membros inchados até olhos esbugalhados e vesgos. "Agora sua cara está de acordo com seu interior." Minako se viu horrorizada como tinha ficado, ajoelhando-se e implorando pra ser tudo um pesadelo. Sailor Plutão ficou furiosa.

"O que espera provar com tudo isso, Usagi? Machucando as pessoas e acabando com tudo ao redor? Que pode mudar o futuro à força?"

"Se preciso, sim, mas você nunca ia entender, senhora 'sei de tudo que acontece e vai acontecer porque digo o que vai vir e deve ser aquilo que determino que será porque eu vi'. Quem sabe deva rever um pouco da sua vida antes de dizer o que os outros devem fazer."

Sailor Plutão foi erguida no ar e num giro da mão de Sailor Moon/Mestre da Morte no sentido horário, a guardiã do tempo foi envelhecida instantaneamente numa velha de 100 anos e com outro movimento de mão, mas no anti-horário, retrocedeu pra um bebê de 3 meses e assim foi mudando-a de bebê pra velha e vice-versa por bastante tempo.

"Ora. O tempo voa quando a gente se diverte, mas já me cansei." Sailor Moon largou-a como bebê no ar, que só não se feriu graças a Minako, que mesmo toda deformada, impediu a queda fatal. Setsuna foi chorando em desespero enquanto Minako tentava acalmá-la.

"Mamãe. Mamãe. Pare com essas coisas horríveis. Não vê que amo você assim como amo o papai?" Irritada com as palavras de Chibi-USA, Usagi a segurou com sua aura de energia. "Agora, pirralhinha, você só poderá falar a verdade. Diga: me ama mesmo?" Chibi tentou resistir, mas não teve como ir contra a vontade do poder da Pérola.

"N...não, eu não te amo e nunca te amei." Foi um choque o que os presentes escutaram. Até os pais de Usagi, muito feridos mas conscientes, mal acreditavam.

"Tudo que queria era o Cristal de Prata, certo?" "C-certo. O cristal é bom demais pra uma estúpida como você."

"Por isso aprontava e bagunçava o tempo inteiro porque sabia que iriam acreditar em você e não em mim?" "Foi mesmo. Sendo criança sabia que me acreditariam quando fizesse algo e não te dessem ouvidos. Quanto que me diverti te vendo num embaraço após outro e me safando numa boa."

Pra todos os presentes, era terrível ver que aquela menina com ares de inocência era uma manipuladora cruel e mesquinha. Quantas não foram as oportunidades que Usagi quis se justificar e nunca a acreditaram em favor daquela mini-perversa. Sr. e Sra. Tsukino mal tinha como enviar a cara de vergonha por tudo que fizeram a filha passar e sofrer por tantas mentiras que ouviram e aceitaram como verdade.

"E só queria que eu me casasse com Chiba apenas pra garantir sua existência e pudesse viver uma vida de luxo na Tokyo de Cristal, não foi?" "Exato e depois ia convencer o papai a te largar e governaríamos só ele e eu."

O rosto de Usagi expressou uma fúria maior que nunca havia demonstrado e lançou Chibi-USA com força total ao solo, porém Tuxedo Mask a pegou de último instante.

"Usagi. Isso foi longe demais. Ainda que Chibi-USA possa ter feito essas atrocidades, ela ainda é nossa filha." Tuxedo desceu a filha delicadamente. "O futuro não está definido. Podemos dar uma educação melhor a ela e criá-la como uma menina de bem. Volte pra mim, por favor. Eu imploro seu perdão."

"Jamais que voltarei pra você, maldito. Jamais que irei gerar essa bastardinha e pra ter certeza disso..." Sailor Moon/Mestre da Morte disparou um relâmpago contra Mamoru, eliminando seu traje de Tuxedo Mask e atirando-o pra longe. Chibi foi ajudá-lo.

"Pai. Você se feriu?" "N-não. Mesmo com aquele ataque, eu não pareço ter me..." Mas de repente, Chibi-USA foi ficando transparente rapidamente. Ela tentou se segurar em Mamoru, porém foi em vão e num minuto, sumiu por completo. "Chibi. Chibi. O que você fez?"

"Só me assegurei que ela nunca irá nascer nem de mim ou de ninguém. Resumindo, te esterilizei. Ha, ha, ha, ha." "Me e-esterilizou?" "Exato. Sua punição antes de sua morte." E Usagi manipulou a bengala de Mamoru, girando-a e empalando-lhe o coração com ela, matando-o num instante.

"Usagi. Usagi, por favor, já chega." Sailor Netune, seguida de Urano, veio a sua presença.

"Agora vocês. Não entendem que não podem me vencer? Querem que as puna como? Urano, quer apreciar o gosto por roupas femininas? Te enforcar com cordas de violino, Netune?"

"Sabemos que não podemos te superar, mas imploramos que acabe com isso." "Ouça Michiru, Usagi. Já provou o que queria e castigou os que te magoaram. Mostrou o erro deles em te julgarem injustamente. Não é o bastante?"

"Não é não. Nem comecei minha vingança. Quantas pessoas que resgatei e quantas vezes eu salvei o mundo de seres perversos e malignos e pra que? Só pra elas me apunhalarem. As pessoas deste mundo não são nada diferentes do Negaverso e da Lua Negra."

"Então o que fará? Matar cada pessoa do mundo até restar só você e ficar sozinha?" "Por que não, Urano? Melhor sozinha do que traída. Ninguém me ama."

"Está enganada, Usagi." Uma voz veio do lado ao longe da grande rocha que Sailor Moon erguera. Ao observar, viu ser Rei, sem seu traje de Sailor Mars.

"Rei? Também pensa em me desafiar e sem seus poderes? Enlouqueceu?"

"Não, Usagi. Você que enlouqueceu. Está tão afogada em sua própria dor e angustia que não enxerga o que está fazendo: castigando e machucando todos ao redor porque te magoaram. Em parte você tem razão em punir os reais culpados e mostrou não ser tão indefesa e inepta quanto diziam. Eu mesma queria provar a eles o erro que cometeram à seu respeito, mas não vai provar nada destruindo as casas, prédios e tudo mais e machucar quem não teve nada a haver."

"Fácil pra você falar." Usagi derramava lágrimas pelos olhos em chamas verdes. "Você é esperta, linda, atraente, popular, com centenas de rapazes lhe caindo aos pés. Todos te admiram por você ser como é. Você pôde ter tudo. Eu nunca tive nada." "Nada, você disse? Tem uma família e amigos e diz não ter nada?"

"Família que só sabe cobrar e não apoia. Falsos amigos que apenas ligam pra que querem que eu seja pra eles o que eles determinaram e não se importam pelo que fiz a eles. Um namorado duas caras pro qual me devotei por nada e uma futura filha que nunca me amou. Até a Luna, que considerei minha amiga, nunca quis saber da minha amizade e quando precisei dela, só sabia dar bronca e me lembrar de minha obrigação de princesa da lua sem dar a mínima pro que eu queria. Devia ter deixado ela com aqueles moleques que lhe puseram o curativo na testa."

"Não é bem assim, Usagi." "Espera, Rei." Luna surgiu do seu lado. "Usagi nesse ponto está certa. Quando ela precisava de mim pra algo que a preocupava ou a entristeceu, em lugar de conversar sobre o assunto, apenas a lembrava da importância de achar a princesa e erguer a Tokyo de Cristal porque achava que ela queria isso como todas as outras. Nunca me dei conta de seus sentimentos reais ou de suas dores porque ficava só focada na missão e nada mais era importante pra mim. Fiquei cega pra tudo. Usagi, eu lamento de verdade que minha cegueira ao dever te feriu. Tinha razão em seguir seu próprio caminho e juro que de hoje em diante, vou respeitar isso."

"O mesmo vale pra gente, Usagi." Gritou Ami. "Seu caminho é sua vida. Ninguém tem o direito de forçá-la a um destino que não deseje."

"Nem de sermos ingratas. Só nos juntamos graças a você, Usagi, e não a princesa. Tanto fez pela gente porque se importava." Falou Makoto.

"E ainda que tenha nos feito o que fez, ainda é nossa amiga. Nós que não merecemos sua amizade." Exclamou Minako com sua voz torta e segurando Setsuna com dificuldade nos braços desfigurados.

"Filha. Não ligamos se será uma princesa ou uma aluna aplicada. Só ser a garotinha maravilhosa que ilumina os corações feridos, pra nós é tudo que basta."

"Ouça sua mãe, filha. Vamos esquecer o passado, deixá-lo pra trás e focar num novo futuro."

"NÃO. ISSO É UM TRUQUE. NÃO HÁ RAZÃO PRA LIGAREM PRA MIM SENÃO PRA SATISFAZER SEUS DESEJOS EGOÍSTAS." Usagi gritou furiosa, expelindo inúmeros raios pro alto.

"Não é verdade. Você é perfeita como é. Quando as pessoas discriminaram Michiru e eu por sermos um casal, quem foi que nos ajudou e disse pra não desistirmos da nossa felicidade? Foi você, Usagi. Disse que as pessoas que se amam merecem ficar juntas. Depois disso, começamos a te ver com novos olhos e pra nós, era mais importante nossa amizade com a verdadeira Usagi do que o dever com a princesa que ela não queria ser."

"De acordo, Haruka. Assim que soube o que tinham te feito, cancelei minha tour e vim direto com Haruka e Rei pra cá para te amparar nesse momento difícil. Foi pela verdadeira amizade que temos por você, Usagi. Não diga então que ninguém te ama."

"E de todos, juro que sou a que tem mais motivo pra estar aqui, Usagi." "Mesmo? E por que, Rei?" "Porque...EU TE AMO."

Sailor Moon não conseguia crer no que seus ouvidos tinha entendido. Aquela garota com quem tantas vezes tinha brigado lhe falou a última coisa que aguardava vir dela em especial.

"Me ama? Rei, você disse..." Rei chorava à frente dela. "Sim, Usagi. Eu te amo. Sou apaixonada por você desde que a vi da primeira vez. Sei que pode estar duvidando devido a tantas vezes que lhe fui hostil, mas isso foi pra disfarçar o ciúme que sofria pela atenção que vivia dando para Mamoru. A verdade foi que sempre te amei e não tenho um dia que não desejasse estar com você junto a mim. Ainda que não pudesse ter meu amor correspondido, jurei que faria de tudo pra te proteger. Nem ligaria de você ser a princesa da lua ou não. Nem com Tokyo de Cristal me importo. Tão logo soube o que Mamoru tinha lhe feito vim depressa pois jamais iria permitir que magoassem a pessoa mais importante de minha vida."

"M-mas, Rei. Eu...eu...eu não sei o que fazer." As chamas verdes dos olhos de Usagi foram aos poucos desparecendo, retornando a sua condição normal e a entidade de Unknown foi também sumindo gradativamente de suas costas.

"Usagi. Peço que acabe com essa insanidade. Volte pra mim como a garota amável e gentil que sempre foi. Vamos esquecer tudo e nos concentrarmos num novo e bonito futuro, mas o futuro que você decidir. Sem princesas, sem Tokyo de Cristal, o que quiser. Contudo se ainda assim achar que alguém precisa pagar por suas mágoas, então me sacrifique."

Usagi estava paralisada pelo argumento de Rei, que manteve seus braços levantados pros lados. Sua vontade era que as pessoas do mundo inteiro pagassem pelo que tinham lhe feito, mas ouvindo o que Rei lhe dissera, parecia que esse desejo a abandonava pouco a pouco.

"Vamos, Usagi. Pode me matar se for pra aplacar sua raiva, mas lembre: eu te amo e sempre amarei."

Sailor Moon já não ostentava tanta ameaça quanto antes e um passo por vez, foi seguindo pra direção de Rei...

Continua...

* * *

**Já falei que nunca suportei a Chibi-USA? Pois falo agora, razão pela qual decidi retratá-la como uma criança super-problema. Usagi merecia alguém melhor que essa peste.**

**Usagi e Rei, um dos meus casais favoritos dos animes e que devia ter rolado como se deu com Michiru e Haruka. **


	6. Um Novo Amanhã

**Parte 6: Um Novo Amanhã**

* * *

Rei via como Sailor Moon se aproximava e não demonstrava qualquer atitude hostil ou ameaçadora.

A menina loira seguia um passo por vez e a medida que encurtava a distância, o poder da joia envolto de seu corpo ia diminuindo, assim como seu semblante que antes emanava raiva e ódio dando lugar a um sentimento mais brando.

As duas se encararam frente-à-frente por alguns segundos, até que Sailor Moon, de volta pra Usagi, num rápido reflexo, se jogou sobre a jovem morena, abraçando-a com toda força e caindo num choro agudo.

"Buáááá. Rei, Rei. S-sinto muito. Eu não aguentava mais como agiam comigo que...eu...eu..." "Shhhh. Tá tudo bem, minha coelhinha. Já acabou. Já acabou. Pode chorar tudo que quiser. Estou aqui pra você." Rei dava leves tapas nas costas da amiga como uma mãe faria com um filho desamparado.

A rocha onde estavam foi descendo ao solo lentamente. Um a um, todos da família Tsukino e as Sailors se achegaram ao casal abraçado. Usagi e Rei os contemplaram e suas expressões não demonstravam raiva ou rancor, mas alívio e arrependimento. Usagi se separou de Rei e tocou na Pérola-Esmeralda, porém com um semblante mais suave e melancólico.

"O que foi feito seja desfeito."

E na hora, uma imensa luz esverdeada foi crescendo e se expandindo pra todas as direções, envolvendo quem estivesse no caminho, ultrapassando os limite da Terra. Depois de quase uma eternidade, quando puderam enxergar de novo, via-se a diferença: as casas, prédios, ruas, carros, tudo que tinha sido destruído retornara ao normal. Os que foram feridos e mortos tinham voltado bem e vivos como que se nada lhe tivesse acontecido. Até com as Sailors e os Tsukino houve mudanças, como Ami e Makoto usando de volta seus uniformes; Setsuna como adulta; Minako, bonita como era antes; Luna com sua cauda restaurada, Tuxedo Mask vivo com Chibi-USA junto à ele e os ferimentos dos pais e irmão de Usagi curados. Rei viu admirada e se voltou pra Usagi.

"Usagi. Trouxe tudo de volta?"

"Sim e bem mais. Todo e qualquer dano que a Pérola causou até hoje por seus donos anteriores foi desfeito e algumas coisas até melhoradas." Logo se virou pros presentes sem ter ideia de que dizer.

"Mão. Pai. Amigos. Quero dizer que..." "Não diga nada, Usagi." Setsuna se adiantou, apoiando-se em seus ombros e sorrindo.

"Nós que lhe devemos desculpas por te forçar e pressioná-la até não poder mais. Ficamos tão focadas em exigir que fosse a princesa perfeita que nem ligamos pros seus sentimentos. Tanto que fez pela gente e muitas vezes se arriscando ao limite e nós só víamos seus defeitos e falhas. Nem nos demos conta o quanto a machucamos por causa de um futuro que pensava ser o único a termos, mas Minako me bem lembrou que o futuro não segue uma única trilha. De que vale alcançarmos o ponto para a paz da galáxia se o preço for trairmos a confiança e a amizade dos que amamos? Te demos as costas quando necessitava da gente e por que? Apenas por um arranjo de princesa marionete como você bem definiu e uma vida de total infelicidade? Isso não nos faria nada melhores do que o Negaverso e a Lua Negra e do modo como nos comportávamos, era isso que estava ocorrendo."

Usagi via que a moça mais velha era sincera e afetuosa no que dizia.

"Minha querida amiga. Lamentamos pelo pesadelo que a fizemos passar e prometemos que isso acabou. Não precisa mais ser a princesa da lua contra sua vontade, ou ao menos do jeito que estávamos tentando te fazer ser e com ou sem Tokyo de Cristal, acharemos um jeito de trazer a paz, pois o futuro não está determinado." Setsuna abraçou a amiga loira com carinho.

Usagi logo se dirigiu os demais, começando pela família que a segurou ternamente.

"Usagi, minha filhinha. Estou tão arrependida do que te causamos. Sempre te comparando com os outros e não vendo o quanto a ferimos. Não me importo com nada além de que seja feliz do seu próprio modo. Qualquer que venha a ser sua escolha, só ligo pra que tenha felicidade e alegria."

"Ela está certa, benzinho. Saiba que a partir de hoje, tudo será diferente. Quando precisar de ajuda, auxílio ou mesmo de uma pequena palavra de conforto, estaremos prontos."

"Verdade, mana. Chega de insultos ou provocações. Vou me esforçar ao máximo em ser o irmão que merece. Claro que terei que pagar pelo que fiz, mas ainda assim estarei do seu lado pro que der e vier."

"Mamãe, papai, Shingo." Suspiro. "Obrigado."

Logo viu Chibi, mas notou algo estranho: percebeu que ela ia ficando transparente bem lentamente.

"Chibi? O que está...?" "Estou-me indo, mãe. Isso porque você e o papai não estão destinados a ficarem juntos. Seu coração é de outra pessoa, mas não estou triste ou chateada. Com tudo que te fiz sofrer, não mereço ser sua filha. Mamãe, não sei se um dia poderá me perdoar por todo o desgosto que te causei, mas só quero o melhor pra você." Usagi com certeza tinha toda razão pra se sentir enojada com aquela menina que só lhe trouxe problemas, porém decidiu fechar os olhos pra tal e a abraçou, mas evitando a todo custo chorar.

"Chibi..." "Não diga nada, mãe. Viva a sua vida com seu verdadeiro amor e talvez um dia...quem sabe nós...ah, deixa pra lá. Adeus." E a pequena de cabelo rosa desapareceu com um belo sorriso. "Adeus." Logo veio a vez de Mamoru.

"Escute, Chiba. Saiba que..." Mamoru lhe segurou a mão. "Usagi. Não existe desculpa ou argumento pro que lhe fiz. Confiou em mim e retribuí com infidelidade e traição. Não sou a pessoa que merece, ainda mais agora que achou alguém melhor que eu. Por tal razão, nem irei te pedir mais pra voltar pra mim."

"Mas o que fará?" "Vou embora do Japão e me auto-procurar. Não precisa se preocupar, embora sei que não irá mesmo. Procure um novo caminho e seja feliz. Agora, é hora da despedida." Um aperto suave de mão, pois era tudo que por sua culpa podia fazer. Em seguida, se virou e partiu. "Adeus...Mamoru."

As demais Sailors se reuniram pra um abraço coletivo em volta de sua amiga. Por seus rostos, percebia-se uma mistura de arrependimento e alegria. A garota não tinha dúvida que suas amigas voltaram pra ela.

"Ouça, Rei. Quero dizer...obrigada e que...eu também te amo. Quero que isso possa dar certo. Acha que poderá?" A resposta da morena veio num gesto: um beijo nos lábios repleto de amor. Um amor que a jovem loira sentiu ser real e acalentador. Nunca seu coração sentiu-se tão vivo. Pros pais de Usagi, era uma cena das mais tocantes e vendo ser um amor real, o aceitaram muito bem.

"Que bom que tudo enfim acabou." "Não podia estar mais certa, Netune." Uma observação que veio da voz que não esperavam escutar. Às costas, viram a figura enorme de Gnarok. As Sailors se posicionaram pra combate, mas Usagi as impediu.

"Não se alarmem. Ele não vai nos ferir. Certo, Gnarok?" "Exato, Usagi. Tudo graças à você que ressuscitou-me como uma boa pessoa. Lamento pelo que fiz e que tenha deixado minha ganância ter lhes causado tanto transtorno, porém agora vou aproveitar essa nova chance e fazer algum bem pelo universo, pois acredito ainda que todos devem escolher seus destinos, mas agora buscarei corretamente. Obrigado, Usagi." Gnarok se ajoelhou para vê-la.

"Não há de que." Um sorriso dela seguido de um beijinho no capacete. "Vou dizer: entendo agora o quanto as pessoas te amam, Usagi, por poder trazer alegria para suas vidas. Se fosse noutra vida, talvez me apaixonasse por você. E quanto a vocês," Ele apontou para os presentes. "caso eu saiba que voltaram a machucar essa criança ou algo assim, eu voltarei e não serei tão clemente quanto antes. Lembrem que nem usei o máximo de meus poderes quando as enfrentei. Estarei de olho, hein? Adeus a todos." Gnarok sumiu sem vestígios.

Usagi segurou a Pérola-Esmeralda delicadamente. "E agora? O que faremos com isso?"

Mas nem precisou esperar muito, pois estranhamente a joia emanou um feixe diante de Usagi e cia., dele aparecendo uma forma humanoide com cabeça de felino. A loira o reconheceu.

"Unknown. É você?" "Sim, Usagi, sou eu, e grato por finalmente me libertar." "Então era...prisioneiro?" Ela perguntou um tanto incrédula.

"Sim, era. Há muito tempo, um feiticeiro perverso me prendeu dentro da gema para usar meu poder em seus planos mesquinhos. Depois fui passado de mãos em mãos, cada um mais maquiavélico que o anterior. Só poderia ser solto se um mestre visse os erros que cometeu e usasse meu poder pra corrigir tudo que tinha feito, porém você foi mais além, Usagi, já que corrigiu os dos outros antes de você. Fico orgulhoso e feliz de ter te conhecido."

"Foi um prazer, pois quem pode consertar tudo deve consertar, mas qual seu nome real?" Um riso dele. "Ele tem mais de 1000 sílabas. Não iria decorá-lo e nem tão pouco pronunciá-lo. Unknown é o bastante. E pode ficar com a Pérola de lembrança. Aproveite-a com o presente extra." "Presente extra?" "Bem, vamos dizer que irá vê-lo ao se mostrar mais determinada e inteligente." "Obrigada, mas se não parecer abuso, posso fazer um último pedido?" Unknown pareceu meio em dúvida, mas vendo nos olhos da jovem algo positivo e bem intencionado, permitiu.

Usagi lhe sussurrou no ouvido o que queria e percebendo que era uma boa ideia, aceitou. Em seguida, se envolveu uma aura verde e partiu rumo aos céus. Chegando à órbita, lançou um feixe parecendo um arco-íris pelo planeta todo e partiu pro espaço bem satisfeito.

Na Terra, o arco-íris foi visto por todo o mundo, incluindo em Tokyo onde Usagi com Rei lhe segurando a mão e seus amigos e família viram o fabuloso fenômeno, o qual apenas Usagi sabia o que viria.

"Gente. Vamos pra casa e começar um novo amanhã."

* * *

Fico satisfeito em dizer que tudo não poderia estar indo melhor que a encomenda.

A Terra nunca mais foi vítima dos ataques de seres malignos graças ao desejo de Usagi, que gerou uma proteção pelo mundo inteiro contra tais males, a qual também gradativamente foi acabando com os próprios problemas que a humanidade sofria como as guerras e conflitos, bem como pragas como a fome e as doenças, entre outras. Em pouco tempo, a Terra se tornaria um mundo de paz como seria Tokyo de Cristal, e talvez até melhor que a mesma, permitindo as Sailors terem menos deveres e viverem uma vida normal.

Ami continuava a estudar, mas agora sabia dividir o tempo pra aproveitar o que era bom na vida, especialmente junto de sua querida Makoto.

Haruka e Michiru foram contra os preconceitos e se casaram, inspirando outros que se amavam verdadeiramente a fazer igual. Adotaram uma menina de nome Hotaru e criaram uma linda família.

Setsuna, livre de seus deveres como guardiã do tempo, já que Tokyo de Cristal não ia mais existir devido a paz que se formava no mundo, começou um amoroso relacionamento com Minako, o qual correspondeu. Nunca foram tão felizes.

Mamoru partiu numa jornada pelo mundo em busca de se auto-encontrar. Raramente mandava notícias, mas ninguém ligava muito.

Claro que nem tudo eram flores, já que o avô de Rei faleceu doente. Usagi, muito triste por ela, a levou pra morar com sua família e não demorou pros Tsukino a adotarem como filha. Nunca que ela e Usagi, cuja relação de amor foi bem aceita pelos pais, desfrutaram tamanha alegria.

Shingo teve que ir para um rígido colégio interno pra compensar os anos de mentiras pelas colas. Entretanto, ele nem ligou pois sabia o que tinha feito e aceitou de bom grado a punição.

Os Tsukino nunca mais amolaram ou ofenderam a filha lhe cobrando a obrigação de tirar boas notas e afins, bem como Luna, Artemis e as outras Sailors, que viram não necessitar mais de uma princesa ou da Tokyo de Cristal em prol do mundo e da galáxia. Pra elas, sua amiga Usagi era mais que perfeita e não tinha necessidade de mudar.

Usagi, por sua vez, viveu uma vida próspera e magnífica, virando até uma aluna mais estudiosa e atenta, devido ao presente que recebeu sem perceber, aumentando sua determinação e inteligência, mas a parte mais importante de sua vida deu-se com seu amor mais do que legítimo com Rei. Poucos anos depois, se casaram e viveram felizes por toda a vida.

Quanto a mim, Unknown, tenho estado vivo por incontáveis eras após estes eventos, viajando pelo cosmo infinito em busca de outros seres e mundos pra observar e conforme seus corações, se mostrados puros e sinceros, ajudá-los. Na verdade, ando à busca de um mestre com tais qualidades.

Será que tem alguém ai com esses atributos, querendo viver feliz para sempre?

Fim

* * *

**Até diria que é o fim, mas há um capítulo extra com um segundo final, vendo as coisas de outro modo. Este é o oficial, mas quem quiser aceitar o outro, á vontade.**

**.**


	7. Outro Final

**Parte 7: Outro Final**

* * *

Usagi foi seguindo pra direção de Rei quando alguém ou algo lhe pulou na frente, como que querendo pegá-la. Usagi afastou quem fosse e viu de quem se tratava.

"Artemis?" "Artemis. O que está fazendo?" Perguntou Luna.

"Quis aproveitar a chance e tentar pegar a joia de Usagi. Uma tentativa arriscada, mas precisava fazê-lo."

"Quiseram me enganar então?" Sailor Moon retomou as chamas de ódio em seus olhos. "Vou te transformar em churrasco, gato maldito."

"Usagi, não. Por favor, pare. Não há por que continuar isso." Luna se pôs junto com Artemis.

"Muito bem. Vão os dois virarem torrada." Moon abriu a mão e manifestou uma grande chama tão grande quanto uma casa e a disparou contra os dois gatos, incapazes de fugir devido ao abismo atrás deles. A chama foi na direção deles e faltando um pouquinho pra atingi-los, Rei se jogou em sua direção, recebendo o impacto e queimada por completo. Moon, vendo a garota morena fulminada, de algum modo recobrou a consciência e correu até ela.

"Rei. Rei." Moon voltou a ser Usagi e segurou a amiga nos braços. Seus ferimentos pareciam graves devido as queimaduras. "Por que? Por que se arriscou dessa forma?"

"Tinha que fazer isso...pra ter de volta minha adorável Usagi. F-fico contente de te ver como era...uma última vez, minha doce...coelhinha." E Rei faleceu com um leve sorriso.

"NÃO. REI. LEVANTA, REI. NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR." Mas nada adiantou sacudi-la ou mexê-la. Rei se despediu do mundo com uma inconsolável Usagi segurando-a com grande tristeza.

A rocha flutuante foi aterrissando lentamente e todos viam os dois gatos e a jovem loira com o corpo da amiga. Usagi chorava desamparada.

"Rei. Você foi a única que foi minha amiga e jamais se importou de eu ser a princesa ou não. Tudo que queria era me vingar do mundo por ter me magoado e por causa do minha raiva...você perdeu sua vida. Não vou te deixar sozinha." E com um gesto, Usagi criou em sua mão uma faca energética.

"Usagi. Não faça isso." "Não pode jogar sua vida fora." Mas os avisos de sua mãe e Michiru chegaram tarde. Usagi pegou a faca e cravou-a no coração sem hesitar, tombando sem vida em cima do corpo de Rei.

Todos foram tomados pelo pânico com a cena vista. Não teve quem não caísse no choro ou procurasse abraçar as duas companheiras mortas.

"Usagi, minha florzinha. Minha bebezinha. Era a coisa de maior importância que tinha e nunca te dei valor. Nunca me perdoarei por isso." Disse a sra. Tsukino chorando e ninando o corpo da filha.

"E todos sabemos de quem é a culpa." Disse Luna sem poder encarar os demais. "Tudo isso foi..."

"POR MINHA CAUSA." Respondeu Shingo quase furioso.

"Shingo? Mas o que está dizendo?" "Estou dizendo, pai, que foi minha atitude egoísta e prepotente que levou Usagi a isso. Sempre me exibindo com minhas 'notas perfeitas' apenas pra ter toda a atenção e ver minha irmã se dar mal toda hora. Se eu tivesse sido um irmão melhor...na verdade, ela podia ter tido uma vida mais feliz se eu não tivesse existido. Mas pode se arranjar tal feito." Shingo segurou firme a Pérola-Esmeralda.

"O que vai fazer com essa pedra?" Perguntou Ami.

"O que tem que ser feito e corrigir tudo. Usagi vai viver a vida que tinha direito e vocês também."

"Shingo. Pare. Tem ideia do que fará?" "Pela primeira vez, mãe, sim." E a joia foi brilhando nas mãos do garoto, expandindo sua luz verde a cada instante e tomando a tudo sem parar. Crescendo cada vez mais, no interior da luz a forma de Shingo foi sumindo aos poucos e antes de desaparecer, contemplou a face inconsciente da irmã.

"Usagi. Tudo de bom pra você, irmãzinha." E em seguida...silêncio.

* * *

"Usagi, Usagi. Acorde." Ouviu-se uma voz por trás da porta do quarto.

"Já estou acordada. Faz tempo." "Que bom. Vem tomar o café." "Estou terminando de me vestir."

A loira vestiu seu uniforme completo e seguiu até a janela, abrindo-a pra entrar o sol, brilhando como que anunciasse um dia perfeito. Debaixo do parapeito Usagi viu a gata negra lhe observando. A pegou no colo e a acariciou com seu rosto.

"Bom dia, Luna, minha bonitinha." "Bom dia, Usagi. Está de muito bom humor pelo que vejo."

"Como de costume. Por acaso tem alguma crise pra hoje?" "Por que quando venho pareço ser sempre portadora de más notícias?"

"Desculpa. Não quis ofender, mas admita que em geral em chama pra algum problema ou crise, não é?" "Pode ser, mas posso aparecer também só pra ver uma de minhas amigas mais queridas, não?" Usagi abraçou a gatinha carinhosamente. Logo saiu do quarto pra encontrar sua companhia de todos os dias.

* * *

"Bom dia, mamãe." "Bom dia, mamãe."

"Bom dia, meus docinhos. Podem se sentar e comerem à vontade." A refeição era como sempre com cara de apetitosa.

"Hmmm. Que cheirinho maravilhoso. Não tem como não despertar com essa maravilha de café." "Usagi tem razão, mãe. Podemos dispensar os despertadores se fizer uma refeição assim todo dia."

"Crianças. Desse jeito ficou até embaraçada." "Mas não tem que ficar. Só falamos o que é fato." Citou Usagi.

Depois de comerem, pegaram suas mochilas e seguiram pra escola, despedindo-se dos pais.

"Somos pais de muita sorte, querido? Não acha?"

"Concordo, meu bem. Nossas crianças são especiais em tudo. Não poderia pedir melhores." Sr. Tsukino abraçou a esposa amorosamente.

* * *

"Bom dia, Motoki." "Bom dia pra vocês e tenham um bom dia." O cuidador do fliperama não estava sozinho depois que Usagi saiu pra escola.

"Era a Usagi de novo, Motoki?" "Era, sim. Sempre alegre e cheia de vida. Como me anima vê-la desse jeito."

"De fato, ela é simpática."

"E como. Escuta, já pensou em falar com ela?" "Já, mas penso que talvez não seja a pessoa ceta pra ela."

"Bem, não estou falando pra ter um encontro ou algo assim." "Seja como for, estou de partida pro exterior esta semana. Se acontecesse de nos envolvermos...você entende, né? Aliás, tenho que arrumar tudo pra viagem ainda hoje."

"Claro. Não daria certo uma separação. Faça uma boa viagem então e tomara que encontre alguém especial."

"Valeu, então, Motoki. Até mais." "Até, Mamoru."

* * *

Na frente da escola, Usagi teve que se despedir. Era o momento do dia que menos apreciava.

"Puxa. Não gosto de me separar de você, mesmo que seja por umas horas. Claro que digo isso quase todo dia, mas..."

"Entendo você. Sinto praticamente o mesmo, mas hoje será diferente. Com as férias, teremos mais tempo."

"Verdade. Hora de ir pra prova e lembre..." Um beijo rápido nos lábios. "eu te amo, Rei."

"Também te amo, minha coelhinha. Te vejo após a escola. Tchauzinho." E Rei seguiu o caminho pra sua escola, deixando Usagi pra ir enfrentar mais um dia de colégio.

* * *

O silêncio era total na sala de aula com cada aluno atento a sua prova. Era a última do ano e Usagi escrevia e pensava atentamente.

Ela foi umas das primeiras a terminar o teste, entregando-o para a professora, que a viu como sempre via todos as provas feitas por Usagi.

"Usagi. Devo dizer que seu desempenho estudantil não me traz surpresa alguma, e o resultado da prova de hoje é similar as outras. Portanto..." A professora colocou a nota da prova e a devolveu pra Usagi. "meus parabéns, querida. Outra nota alta bem sucedida. Acabou de fechar a média deste ano. Pode tirar suas férias hoje."

"Lhe agradeço, professora."

"Não me deve nada. Você que é abençoada pela família que te apoia. Se orgulhe bastante disso." Usagi voltou pra carteira bem contente.

* * *

Na saída, Usagi aguardava pela chegada de Rei. Nisso que Ami, Makoto, Minako. Michiru, Haruka e Setsuna chegaram.

"Oi, garotas. Tudo bem com vocês?"

"Tudo, Usagi. Pela sua expressão, foi bem na prova de novo, né?" "Acertou, Ami. Foi puxado, mas dei meu melhor e obtive o que precisava pra fechar o ano. E como estão indo na escola?"

"Também bem, apesar de que Makoto precisa de um reforço, mas do que depender de mim, ela vai conseguir. Certo, querida?" A garota mais alta deu um olhar afetuoso pra companheira de cabelo azul.

"E aí? Animadas pra nossa viagem à praia nas férias?" "Pode apostar, Usagi. Estou ansiosa pra surfar, tomar sol e ter em meus braços esta coisinha linda usando apenas um sumário biquíni." Haruka segurou firme Michiru, beijando sua bochecha.

"Haruka. Seja discreta." "Mas sou, querida. Porém não garanto ser quando estivermos na praia e..." "Me ver naquele biquíni que comprou pra mim. Eu vi ele, sabia?" "Viu? E você...vai...usá-lo?"

"Hmmm. Se você se comportar até a viagem, eu faço um pré-desfile com ele, ok?" A loira mais alta consentiu com uma carinha de cãozinho pedinte. Michiru sorriu pra sua linda namorada.

"Outra coisa que lembrei, meninas. No fim do ano, Haruka e eu vamos nos casar e queríamos que fossem as madrinhas e damas."

"Ficaremos honradas, Michiru. Que bom que decidiram se dar essa chance."

"Temos que agradecer a Usagi, Setsuna. Ela nos mostrou que o verdadeiro amor não pode ser negado ou escondido por causa de preconceitos ou mentes odiosas. Obrigada, amiga." Michiru e Haruka avançaram pra jovem loira e deram-lhe um abraço caloroso.

"Estou feliz por vocês duas. Mas não esqueçam de que no dia em que Rei e eu nos juntarmos..." "Será uma honra pra nós sermos suas madrinhas."

"E falando na noiva..." Minako lançou um olhar pra garota de cabelo preto que seguia velozmente e parou diante de Usagi, dando-lhe um beijo.

"Oi, amor. Desculpe o atraso." "Não foi nada. Meninas, nos vemos no fim da semana para a viagem. Tá bom?" "TÁ BOM." E as duas companheiras tomaram o rumo pra casa.

"Elas são um casal bem fofinho. Não acham?" "Nem tanto quanto nós, mas ainda assim perfeitas uma pra outra." Setsuna falou carinhosamente com a mão no ombro de Minako, que sorria pra sua amada.

* * *

"Mamãe. Sabe como preparar uma torta de sobremesa."

"Estou muito contente e sempre expresso tal sentimento na comida, Rei. E cá entre nós, por que não ficaria feliz sabendo que minhas filhinhas passaram de ano com louvor."

"Sabe que fico feliz por me chamarem de filha?"

"Mas você é nossa filha, e devemos isso a Usagi. Me entristeceu por saber da perda do seu avô, porém quando Usagi nos pediu pra te adotar, meu coração disparou de amor pela minha garotinha ser tão altruísta, especialmente por quem ela ama tanto."

"E não veem nenhum problema de eu ser apaixonada por uma garota, com quem talvez um dia...?"

"Se ela te faz feliz, princesinha, pra nós é o bastante. Podem ser irmãs agora, mas se desejam um dia fixarem um compromisso de união, terei orgulho de acompanhá-las até o altar."

As duas deixaram seus lugares na mesa e abraçaram o pai e depois a mãe, sem conseguirem conter as lágrimas de emoção. Depois foram pra cama.

"Querida. Elas são a alma gêmea uma da outra, além de irmãs tão maravilhosas."

"Verdade. Às vezes penso como poderiam ter sido nossas vidas se tivéssemos tido outro filho. Por acaso está...?"

"Não. Já estou feliz com elas. Talvez um dia, quando elas decidirem que é hora de se assentarem e nos deixarem...quem sabe." O casal encostou ambas as cabeças uma na outra em conforto.

* * *

Em seu quarto, Usagi se sentia bem à vontade com sua namorada nua na cama, fazendo cafuné em seu longo cabelo negro.

"Rei." "Sim, Usagi?" "Um dia vai querer casar comigo?" "Sem dúvida. Não imagino minha vida longe de você nem por um instante."

"Era tudo que desejava escutar. Não poderia pedir uma vida mais perfeita: pais amorosos, grande amigos, bom desempenho escolar e uma irmã e namorada quente, sensual e cheia de amor pra dar." "Você também é magnífica. É gentil, generosa, com um coração de anjo e..." Uma cheirada no cabelo da loira. "tem um cheiro de flores do campo."

"Me abraça, minha deusa do fogo." "O quanto quiser, minha coelhinha. Eu te amo." "Também te amo." E um último beijo entre elas antes de caírem nas delícias do sono.

* * *

Devo dizer que foi um ato dos mais generosos de Shingo desistir de sua existência aqui pra dar a vida que sua irmã merecia. Tal ato que me permitiu ser libertado da prisão da Pérola-Esmeralda e ser novamente dono de meu próprio destino, e sejamos francos, algo dessa magnitude é digno de uma recompensa.

Pensando desta forma, resolvi que Shingo terá uma nova chance em outro lugar e espero que seja tão feliz quanto sua irmã será aqui.

"Lembrem, crianças: quero uma redação onde retratam seus sonhos e esperanças pro futuro. Ah, vejo que alguém quer perguntar algo."

"Nem preciso escrever isso, pois já sei o que quero." Todos olharam fixamente pra ele.

"Minha ambição é de ser o governante do mundo. Serei o líder do mundo todo e e todos serão meus servos."

"Olhe. Eu pedi que escrevesse sobre seus sonhos e não de sua ambições. Sente-se, sim?" Disse a professora fazendo pouco caso.

"Ambição é sonho, também." Ele pensou.

"Vou te contar. Não consigo parar de te admirar. Será que eu poderia ir tão longe quanto você?"

"Talvez. Apenas se lembre: não importa que tipo de sonho tenha, pois se arriscar a vida por ele é verdadeiro."

"Ótimo conselho. Acharei um sonho também e lutarei por ele. Valeu, Bucky."

"Não tem de quê, Shingo."

Fim

* * *

**Já que Shingo iria ter uma nova chance, embora ele talvez não mereça pelo ponto de vista da maioria dos fãs de Sailor Moon, por que não num dos meus animes favoritos, o qual queria que estivesse na categoria de animes pra base de FF.**

**Sinceramente não desejava a morte de Usagi e Rei, oficialmente ou não. Entretanto os argumentos finais delas não teriam como se encaixar no fim real. Por isso, bolei este pra dar ênfase aos mesmos.**


End file.
